Ace Combat: Garuda's Angel
by darkgriffon4321
Summary: Lieutenant Kristen Landsford, of the Emmerian Air-force, did not believe that she would become her nation's greatest hero. Until that day over Gracemeria.  Rated T for Strong Language.
1. Prologue

Ace Combat 6: Garuda's Angel

Prologue

Gracemeria, The Republic of Emmeria

Apartment Building, 6:15 AM

"Wake up Talisman." A man's voice stated. A young woman rolled to her side to look at the man beside her. "Mmm... no, I'm off duty today. I don't want to wake up." The man next to her spoke, "I don't know how to say this, but Major Renolds just called on the phone. He wants you at the air base ASAP, and he won't tell me why."

She forced herself up. "Great. This better not be another damn drill." She stated as she pushed the covers off her. "And what about you Doctor? It's not fair that I have to go on duty, and you have a nice hospital to look forward to." Doctor Jason Anders smirked, "Well Lieutenant, we doctors have a life of privilege. We get to play golf, flirt with nurses, and indulge in fabulous luxury." Kristen Landsford smiled at this man. When she first meet him, she despised him. Doctor Anders had denied her flight status because of a broken bone she received when she fell off her bike during a little ride through Gracemeria's Central Park. In fact, she was quite adamant that she felt no pain in her leg after six months of rehab. And to her surprise, she still needed a few more months to get off of crutches. During that them, both of them began to see each other for more than just a checkup. They fell for each other after many more months of stubbornness and flirting. Now Kristen was wondering when Jason was going to propose, but he had gone through a lot of tragedy in his life. Loosing his first wife to cancer, and his second was killed in a car accident along with his son, who was only six months old. He was definitely frightened of the prospect of loosing someone he loved.

"If you flirt with anyone but me, I'll drop a bomb on you." She mentioned. Jason chuckled. "And the scary thing about it is, I believe you." Jason mentioned before he spoke again. "I got some coffee going. And a grapefruit to go with you as you report in."

Kristen spoke, "Can't I get an Energy Drink doc? I am a pilot here." Jason spoke, "Didn't I tell you that those were bad for you. I wouldn't be much of a doctor, if I let you indulge in your unhealthy habits Talisman." Kristen responded, "What could be more unhealthy than being a pilot. Every time I land, I get chewed out by the Lieutenant Colonel for something. Now that's unhealthy."

"Talisman!" Jason stated in a calm and scolding tone.

"Alright, alright. No crazy stunts." Kristen replied. Though she had her fingers crossed. The reason she was called 'Talisman' was because no one dared call her 'lady luck'. Sky Kid made that mistake, and it resulted in Kristen knocking his block off. It was Windhover who came up with the callsign, and made it stick. Her near suicidal maneuvers managed to get her in plenty of trouble with the brass who cared more about the cost of the fighters than the pilots. She got out of bed and walked over to the closet, producing an Air Force uniform. "So, I guess the doctor won't be available for lunch after my latest grind session?" She said as she dressed into the uniform.

Jason responded, "I can get someone to cover for me in the ER today. Maybe Dr. Kimbal, if I get her chocolates." She put on her uniform cap. "You're a charmer alright." She kissed him, grabbed a bike helmet, and walked toward the front door. "See you later love." She didn't know it, but these words would last in her mind for the next six months. "I love you Talisman." He replied. These words would sink into her mind as well.

Kristen stepped out of the door and turned to her right. And on cue, was her landlord. "Here to get the rent again?" The old and overweight man, with a pipe-wrench in his hand, spoke. "I'm fixing the... lights." Kristen chuckled. "With a pipewrench?"

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up, smartass." He replied to her sarcasm. Kristen walked away with a smirk on her face. Her landlord wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, he peeped on his tenants, but he didn't rent to junkies or criminals. That was a plus. She stepped down two flights of stairs and exited the building, heading toward the parking lot. Kristen approached a Harley that she got on her eighteenth birthday, and a well maintained harley that Windhover and Sky Kid always drooled over. She climbed onto the bike and rode away from the apartment building.

* * *

It didn't take long for Kristen to get onto King's Bridge, heading by the castle and then toward the Airbase. Tor her right was a schoolbus. She wasn't noticing, but several fighters shot past the bridge and sharply pulled up. "Dammit!" She swore. "They're going to catch hell from the Lt. Colonel for buzzing the bridge." she muttered. Suddenly, it seemed as if a force from behind tossed her of of her motorcycle. She landed on the car right in front of her, and the said car screeched to a stop. Kristen was lucky she wasn't to seriously injured, but it hurt like hell. The helmet took most of the damage. "Ow.. Dammit." She said as she pulled herself off the concrete, behind her was a horrific sight. A section of the bridge had collapsed into the harbor. What was left of her Motorcycle had already slid down the section of the collapsed bridge.

Before Kristen could react, she looked over to see the same schoolbus she passed teetering near the section of the collapsed bridge. "Oh, god." She rushed forward to the bus. Several civilians and police officers began to gather around the bus. The teacher had ushered the students to the front of the bus. Kristen turned to the police officers. "We need to get them off that bus!" She said as she pulled the door open and began to help the teacher and the kids off the bus. One of them was a young blond girl. Kristen continued to help the last of the students off the bus, and the bus began to tip with the reduced weight.

What happened next was horrific, they could only get the students off the bus before it slid into the harbor. "Dammit!" Kristen yelled as she looked at the bus slide into the bay, with the teacher and the driver aboard. She turned back to the children and registered the emotions on their faces. Then to the fighters above. It seemed to be a moment where time slowed down for a moment. She looked one of the policemen in the eye, as they looked at her uniform. "I need to get to the Airforce Base."


	2. Chapter 1: The Invasion of Gracemeria

Ace Combat 6: Garuda's Angel

Chapter One: The Invasion of Gracemeria

Gracemeria, The Republic of Emmeria

Gracemeria Air Force Base

The Police car, with full sirens on, spead toward the Airbase until it approached the security checkpoint. There were already armed MP on the base. "Hold it right there!" one of them said as the MP's approached the car. Weapons drawn. "Get those hands up."

The officer and Kristen did as they instructed. "Get out of the car!" An Air Force Major noticed the situation and ran up. "Easy Sargeant! She's one of ours!" The troops put their weapons down. "Lieutenant, lets go, we've got real problems." Kristen nodded and climbed into a jeep. "Thanks for that, whats our situation?" She quipped.

Major Renolds looked at her. "They caught us with more than our pants down, we're bare naked right now. They knocked out the F-15's and the Raptors. Ghost Eye and Snakepit made it off the ground. All we got are the Hornets and Falcons." He then half-smirked, "It looks like we'll need you, your smartass comments, and your training right now."

"Just get me to a plane, I don't care which one." Kristen replied as the Jeep stopped near a hanger. Kristen ran inside and into the hanger's locker room. She began the quick process of changing into the first flight suit she could find that could fit her. She did not even care which locker room she was in, as she noticed a male pilot to the side as she was preparing. He was fumbling with his suit, not because of a lack of skill, nor because he was a rookie, but because he was willing to do anything to protect something. It was in this moment that she shared this feeling. It didn't matter if one of them had stumbled into the wrong locker room. Kristen walked up and began to help him. "Hold on, I got it." She said as she helped him.

"Okay, you're good. Lets go!" Kristen grabbed her helmet and ran out with the pilot at her side. The one that she would count on for the next six months; Shamrock. The fact that he trusted her completely would cement their friendship over the war that was to come. Both of them climbed into two identical F-16's

* * *

"They took out king's bridge!" One of the pilots stated. Kristen began to get her F-16 moving. Two more fighters followed hers toward the runway, and she prayed that the enemy did not strafle the airbase again. "Okay, the runway is good." Kristen replied. "The city is being bombed." Those words sounded over the radio, and it caused Kristen some concern. She prayed, thatwhoever was attacking the city, did not hit the hospital.

She then punched it, her F-16 accelerating down the runway, until the fighter lifted into the sky. She held a holding pattern over the airfield, covering other aircraft until they got airborne.

"All fighters taking off are under Airborne Command's jurisdiction." The squadron leader stated. "You are all authorized to engage all hostiles." The squadron leader noted Kristen's fighter. "Garuda One, you do not have a wingman. Lets see... Shamrock, are you with us?"

"Right here." Shamrock stated.

"Shamrock, you are now Garuda Two." Shamrock moved into formation with Talisman. "So, I'm on your wing? Nice to meet you. Alright, let the golden king smile on us." The Fighters broke formation toward the city. Which was under attack by choppers, bombers, and several wings of Mirage Fighters.

"All fighters, concentrate on the bombers." Talisman responded, "You got it ghost eye, Shamrock, get those choppers."

"You got it Talisman." Kristen maneuvered her fighter so she could get a prime shot on the bombers. B-52's were slow, and they mostly relied upon escort fighters. But they were no match for her gun, as she caught one from above. "Gotcha!" She stated. As she fought, she heard Shamrock mutter something. "... Please be safe."

"All fighters, we've got an ID of the aggressors. We're engaged with the Estovakian Military." Ghost eye chimed in. "The Stovies?" Kristen responded to which Avalanche spoke. "Their economy's been in shambles for years, looks like they've finally snapped."

Kristen took out another B-52. "Shamrock, keep those mirages of my tail. There's only a few bomber's left. "Enemy threat level decreasing, we've almost got them."

"So these bastards think they can barge into someone's house without calling first." Windhover noted. Shamrock chimed in, "Unbelievable, I say we teach them some manners before we kick them out."

Kristen responded, "Less talking, more shooting." She stated as she nailed a mirage.

* * *

Something approached Gracemeria from the north-east. Moving slowly, but still approaching. The aircraft was absolutely massive. "Aigaion to Strigon team. Engage following Nimbus impact."

"Strigon team roger." The Squadron leader responded.

The massive aircraft began to open silos in its spine, and finally, a volley of cruise missiles were launched. They shot past Strigon, heading toward Gracemeria.

* * *

Kristen watched from her cockpit as it seemed that a huge pillar of fire erupted right in front of her. "Oh... Damn!" She pitched sharply as she avoided the explosion. "Shamrock, are you still there? I just lost contact with almost a dozen of ours."

"Number Three! Number three where are you?" Windhover also spoke franticly. "Half our planes have disappeared off the radar!"

Kristen continued to maneuver franticly to avoid the attack. Suddenly another squadron came in. A heavy group of SU-37's "We've got reinforcements!" She picked up some of their radio signals. "We're going to sweep Emmeria under the rug." Kristen engaged them, and they were good. Real good. It was difficult, next to impossible, to get a reliable lock on one of them. Even with the barrages of missile fire coming from the north-east. Suddenly an alert came through the radio."Air Command has ordered an evacuation. You've been ordered to give up Gracemeria.. Break off engagement and head east."

"We cannot comply with that." Ghosteye responded. "Listen, it's only temporary!"

"Our plan is to regroup and mount an counter-offensive. We cannot afford to loose you!" Kristen's eyes widened. "No! I will not leave!" She grew more determined to kill one of these SU-37's. She finally had a mark, and fired. Her bullets hit the nose of an SU-37."

"UGH!" The Enemy pilot responded. "My leg!"

Kristen spoke, "I'll take more than your leg Stovie!" She said with anger in her voice. "This continued until Major Renolds came on. "Kristen... please..."

Her line of thought was broken. "... retreat. We need you. You can't die here.."

Kristen responded and broke off. Hitting full afterburner and heading east. Swallowing tears all the while.

* * *

"All fighters, you are ordered to proceed to Khessed." Ghosteye noted. Kristen was already defeated as she flew her fighter east. She didn't care if she ran out of fuel at this point. She began to think of the faces she saw over the last few hours. Jason, those kids on the school bus, even the police officer.

Major Renolds moved his F-18 close to Kristen's "Kristen... He's alive... They haven't hit the hospital. I did a fly-over to check it."

* * *

Doctor Anders continued to go from patient to patient as more and more wounded were brought into the Hospital. The ER was completely overloaded, and now they had the dead and dying on stretchers. Not only was there Emmerian soldiers spread throughout the hospital, but also Estovakian soldiers.

In essence, this one hospital became neutral ground in this battlefield that once was a city. He wondered if Kristen was scrambled out of the airforce base. He hoped she was still alive, but he heard rumors that the Emmerian fighter squadrons were taking heavy losses. He didn't know, if the woman he loved, was still alive.

And if she was dead, there was no chance he would ever have the chance to tell her, except at her grave. A part of him was afraid, afraid that he had lost everything again.

But the only thing he could do, was to help the injured. That was until, several Estovakian Pilots burst into the Hospital carrying an elderly man, still in a flight suit, and on a stretcher. Doctor Anders immediately attended to him. He was bleeding profusely from one of his legs. "By the golden king himself." Jason muttered. He then spoke, "The leg's gonna have to come off. Nurse, prepare for surgery."

Another pilot spoke, "No! Can't you do something?"

Anders responded, "It's too late, the leg's already in the early stages of necrosis. It has to come off."

"Toscha..." The man stated. "... let him do his duty, you do yours..."


	3. Chapter 2: The Defense of Vitoze

Ace Combat 6: Garuda's Angel

Chapter Two: The Defense of Vitoze

Vitoze, Khessed, The Republic of Emmeria

Vitoze Air Force Base

The F-16's landed at the airstrip, it didn't take long for Kristen to climb out of her F-16. Fresh air felt good, not like the recycled air from her fighter. But the scene was too difficult to describe. Everyone was already defeated.

She walked around like life had been drained from her. Every pilot had the look of defeat in their eyes, and she walked around the base, trying to find something to get some fight back into her. "What the hell is it all for!"

Major Renolds walked up. "It is for Emmeria Talisman." He noted. "We were getting slaughtered by that stovie superweapon. If we didn't pull back, we would all be learning how to speak Estovokian right now.. General Roberts made the right decision."

"Dammit Renolds, We left everyone we knew behind. Your wife and son." Renolds spoke, "You don't think I didn't disagree with General Roberts' order? I could hear the man's voice, he was breaking up inside as he gave it. This is war Lieutenant, we're going to do a lot of things, from this point on, that you may or may not agree with. But they have to be done, orders must be followed. We need you Talisman. You're quite possibly the best we've got now."

Kristen sighed, "Alright Major. But I am never going to stop. I will make each and every one of them wish they've never set foot on our homeland."

"Not good enough Lieutenant." Renolds snapped. "What I want to hear is, 'were going to retake Gracemeria, sir.'"

Kristen spoke, "'We're going to retake Gracemeria, sir.' So help me god."

"That's what I like to hear Lieutenant. Now get to the barracks and get some rest, they're going to hit us hard soon, and we'll need everything we've got." Renolds stated in conclusion. Kristen turned and left, but she did so with a purpose. The images of the people she left behind were clear in her mind. And that of Jason. She was going back to Gracemeria, she had to tell him something.

* * *

"Doctor Anders." The Estovokian Major, who was put in charge of the hospital, stated. Grabbing the doctor's attention. "The Military thanks you for your care of our wounded." He mentioned.

Doctor Anders nodded, "We help the sick and injured without hesitation. Estovokian or Emmerian." Major Grigori Antovich nodded. "Rest assured, the Emmerian POW's are being cared for. You do not need to concern yourself over them."

"Some of them are still in critical condition Major. It was not a good idea to move them. I want you to ask your superiors if I can attend to them." Doctor Anders noted. "You may keep whatever guards you'd like around the wounded, but their lives matter to me, as much as the lives of your soldiers." Major Antovich nodded, "You saved Colonel Voychek's life, a good and trusted friend of mine, and for that, I am in your debt. Very well Doctor, I will ask, but it may not sway my superior's decision."

Doctor Anders nodded and walked back toward his office. He had to admit, though Emmeria was under siege by the Estovokains, he meet some good and honorable people amongst them. Sure his own people might call him a collaborator for aiding the 'enemy.' But he never forgot the oaths he made as a doctor. To help all those in need, regardless of nationality or religion.

When he entered his office, he began to look around. He found a picture of him and Kristen, and even though it calmed his emotions, he had to hide it. Things would be worse for him if, somehow, the Major learned that his girlfriend was an Emmerian Air Force Pilot. He opened a drawer in his desk and placed the picture inside, face down. He then pulled out a small black case with a ring inside. He had been trying to muster the courage to finally do it, but he could never find the right moment.

* * *

Kristen was woken up by the sound of an air-raid siren. She had managed to get four hours of sleep since she landed at Vitoze, and she was still in her flight suit. She noticed Shamrock emerge from the Barracks next to hers. "Shamrock, get to a fighter!"

She ran toward the squadron's crew chief. "What do you have for us Chief?"

"The F-16's you arrived in Garuda. We just got done rearming but they're both still being refueled." Kristen climbed up to the fighter's cockpit. "Keep refueling while we go through the checklist." She mentioned as she put her helmet on and spoke into her radio. "Ghosteye, what's the story on the incoming?"

Ghosteye responded. "Long Range picked up several stovie bombers, with escorts, approaching. If they hit us here, we won't have air cover for our units in northern Khessed. We can't loose Vitoze Lieutenant, take off and intercept."

Kristen nodded, "Roger that." She then spoke up. "Chief, It's party time, we need to take off, now!" The chief responded. "Alright, you've got thirty minutes, maybe more if you don't use the afterburner." Kristen responded, "Thanks, chief." The two F-16's began to taxi toward the runway, and in close procession, both began to accelerate down the runway.

"Shamrock, keep an eye out for those SU-37's I don't think we've seen the last of them." Talisman advised. "Roger that." Kristen then spoke, "Ghosteye, Where are those bombers?"

"One coming in North-North west. Bearing forty-five degrees from your current position." Talisman responded, "Roger, Shamrock, cover me."

She broke formation. "Heads up Talisman, we've got several wings of Mirage's and F-4's incoming." Kristen spoke, "F-4's? Mirages? Wow, the stovies must be really scraping the barrel for more fighters. This whole operation must be costing them a lot in order for them to be using old Phantoms.

Suddenly her radio went active. "Vitoze Soldiers of Emmeria, resistance is futile. Throw down your weapons and surrender." Kristen responded, "Ghosteye, who's spouting propaganda? I'd like to shoot them."

Ghosteye responded, "It's coming from off-shore. Try to ignore it." Kristen fired a missle toward the a Mirage as it approached her position. The missile hit right into the cockpit and exploded. "Oh, did I do that stovies? Oh bad Talisman, pushing the fire missile button." She said as she taunted the stovie pilots.

"That dose it! Lets get her." One of the enemy pilots stated. Two F-4's broke off and began to dogfight with Talisman, trying to get a lock. However, the F-16 was more nimble. She easily began tailing one of the F-4's "Hey boys, word of advise." She fired her guns. "I'm more nimble than you." The F-4 began to trail smoke and fall to the ground. "And I'm lighter too." She fired off a missile at the retreating F-4" It vaporized in a fireball. "Now, back to work on those bombers."

"Emmerian Continental Forces have succumbed to the might of our armies, and wisely admitted defeat." Kristen responded, "Ghosteye, I really wanna shoot this bastard. Can I go get him? Pretty please? I'll be your best friend." Kristen replied with a smile.

"Stay focused on the bombers Talisman." Talisman spoke, "Ghosteye, you're such a downer. Shamrock, you take the wing on the left, the right is mine." Kristen climbed toward the sun, she wanted catch the bombers by surprise from the sun, and take them out quickly. She finally turned toward the bombers to attack. She came from the sun, firing toward several bombers. Bullets and Missles tore into the formation, and one. "Ha!, gotcha. Now for the stragglers. "Hey, Shamrock, how's it going."

"Two bombers left on my end., how about you?" Kristen responded. "I got two left." She began to hear the bomber pilot's chatter. "We just lost contact with bomber one and three. Where's our escort." Kristen replied. "Oh poor bomber boys, what happened to the 'might of your armies?'" She shot up the second to last bomber and then focused on the last one. "One left," She fired a missile toward the bomber and it exploded, ripping off one of the B-52's wings.

Another propaganda broadcast came through. "Our merciful government, in their benevolence, has taken upon themselves to restore order in your former capital of Gracemeria."

Kristen replied, "Oh really. Well I've mercifully taken it upon myself to shoot down your bombers stovy-boy. Oh by the way, I think that was your mom on that last B-52 I knocked out of the sky."

"Errgh! Resistance is Futile, surrender now." Lanner came on. "Oww... I think you hit a raw nerve there Talisman. Way to go girl. Stovy-boy; Zero. Talisman; One."

Kristen smiled, "I aim to please. Hey Ghosteye, any more bombers?"

"Airspace clear Garuda, good job." Ghosteye stated.

* * *

The F-16 finally came to a stop at the airbase, and Kristen managed to climb out of her fighter. Renolds approached with a smile. "Talisman, I hear you pissed off the stovie's propaganda broadcaster."

Kristen smiled, "Yep... he was a momma's boy."

Shamrock approached, "C'mon Talisman, lets go hit the town in Vitoze." Kristen nodded, "Why don't you go on ahead Shamrock, I'll catch up to you later." She looked at Renolds. "John, thank you for getting some fight back into me." It wasn't often that she spoke to Major Renolds informally, and it was usually formal since the day they broke up during an unauthorized relationship. Military life wasn't easy, especially when both realized they took a professional friendship too far." He just smiled, "Anytime Kristen, stay alive out there. Jason will need you after this thing is over."

* * *

**Author's Note: The Physics of Ace Combat baffle me to no end, especially as a writer. But the Game is fun though. Furthermore, I do not think it is logical or possible for any fighter known to man to have approximately one hundred or so respawning missiles to launch at your enemies. So, in that reguard, I've made a decision. They'll be plenty more in the Emmerian Squadrons than just Talisman and Shamrock, and they'll have to retreat and re-arm also.**


	4. Chapter 3: Sipli Field

Ace Combat 6: Garuda's Angel

Chapter Three: Sipli Field

Vitoze, Khessed, The Republic of Emmeria

Vitoze Bar, 1:30 PM Local Time

Kristen walked into a bar, which had a music box playing Jerry Lee Lewis' 'Great Balls of Fire.' The music instantly set Kristen off, so she moved over and pulled the music box's plug. A soldier stood up from their table and approached her. "Hey, I was listening to that!" The soldier happened to be a Marine. And spoke before he knew who he was speaking to.

"Yep, you 'were' listening to that. Now we can listen to something that doesn't involve your sexual fantasies, Jarhead." Kristen stated and the Marines behind the Corporal chuckled. "Hey shut up!" The Marine stated back to his group. Apparently, he wasn't about to risk being sent to the lockup during wartime. That usually ended with an automatic demotion, and a nasty mark on the service record that would prevent him from ever becoming a sergeant.

Kristen smiled, "Now go back to your table and enjoy your drink. I've got a song that's right up your alley." The Corporal let loose a low growl and sat down at the table. Kristen turned back to the machine and punched in a song. Not just any song; it was one of Shania Twain's girl songs. She moved to a table and grinned at the Marines who were cringing at the girl music.

Shamrock, who was watching the whole thing, walked up. "You really know how to get under someone's skin Talisman."

"You have no idea Shamrock." Kristen noted. "So, I'd like to get to know my wingman better. We haven't been formally introduced since we pulled out of Gracemeria. Lieutenant Kristen Landsford, at your service."

Shamrock spoke, "Lieutenant Marcus Lampert. Pleased to meet you." He grinned, "I think we meet in the locker room while I was suiting up." Kristen smirked, "Yeah, funny thing is, I really didn't care which locker room I was in. I just grabbed a flight suit and put it on. I had something to defend back there." Kristen noted.

Shamrock nodded. "So do I, and I've been trying to find them amongst all the refugees from Gracemeria. They're still back there." He stated. "I have a wife at home. Monica, and a daughter; Jessica. I've been praying to god for their safety." Kristen nodded, "I have someone too, we haven't exchanged rings yet, but I think he has a ring."

Shamrock tried to shake off the worry with some humor. "You mean a man would actually marry a woman like you?"

"Hell yeah. I've got a wonderful personality, and I'm drop-dead gorgeous." She mentioned with a bit of humor in her voice. "Right, you've charmed him with looks and personality." Marcus continued laughing. For once, both of these pilots managed to lighten the mood for each other with humor.

"Just you wait until you meet the Doctor, Shamrock, he's a charmer too. I think we're going to get along just fine Lieutenant" Kristen noted as she checked her watch. "Hell, its almost fourteen-thirty, we better get back for the briefing."

* * *

"Alright Ladies and Gentlemen." Major John Renolds stated. "We have a situation developing near Sipli Fields. We've weakened the Enemy's airborne defense perimeter around Vitoze, and we're holding it for the moment. But we're at a disadvantage here people. The Stovies Blitzkrieg attacks in our homeland have left them scattered while trying to deal with our army units on the mainland. They're now trying to regain momentum, even with their superweapon supporting them. Therefore, the Joint Chiefs have decided that we should use this moment to execute a counter-offensive aimed toward Bartolomeo Fortress. If we secure that Fortress, we will have an excellent hold on Khessed, and a springboard to attempt a landing on the mainland." Renolds mentioned.

"But first, we have to secure Sipli. Warlock, Steel Gunners, and Quox Battalions will attempt an attack from three different directions toward Sipli, with the objective of drawing the enemy into defending on three fronts at once. Steel Gunners and Yellow Jacket will assult the Stovie's Artillery positions. Warlock will hit the center, with Quox assisting on the east." Major Renolds stated. "But we'll need good air support in order for this to work people."

Kristen raised her hand. "So, if we get at least two of our units through the line? We can break the stovie's hold on this region."

"And then move toward Bartolomeo." Major Renolds stated. "Now then, Garuda team has been upgraded to Hornets. They're more capable than the Falcons you've been flying" Kristen responded. "Nice, I love new fighters Major! You just made my Christmas list this year Major, maybe I'll get you something nice this year."

"Hush Talisman. I have a battlefield promotion for you and don't make me regret it. Get off your butt and get up here." Kristen stood up. "Lieutenant Landsford, for exceptional bravery during the evacuation from Gracemeria, and the defense of Vitoze, I hereby promote you to the rank of Captain with all the rights and privileges thereto."

"Thank you, Sir." Kristen stated.

Major Renolds smiled, "Now get out there and give them hell Pilots." Windhover and Lanner stood up and approached Kristen. "Only in war do wisecracks like you get promoted Landsford." Windhover said with a smile.

Kristen smirked, "And usually, Navy Flyboys like you always need our support when things get too hot to handle." Both of them glared at each other and then started laughing. "Congratulations Talisman." Windhover stated while chuckling.. "Hell yeah, girl. We're going to give the Stovies all the hell we can give." Lanner stated.

"C'mon pilots, we have a war to fight." Windhover stated as he lead the pilots out of the Briefing Room.

* * *

Talisman held a steady course, "Ghosteye, what's Warlock's status?" She stated as she examined the battlefield. They had been traveling most of the night to get this far, and now the sun was just peaking over the horizon. This would be a perfect advantage in a dogfight, as she could position herself to attack from the sun. But it was also a disadvantage if an enemy pilot knew that trick too. With the obsolete fighters that the Stovies have been throwing at them thus far, she expected the Stovies to be flying Mirages and F-4's again. "Shamrock, I got visual on the stovies armored columns, they're trying to cross the bridge. Lets say we time our ordinance just right, we would can catch good many of them with one pass. Drop on my mark... Mark!"

The two F-18's dropped their ordinance, and the bomblet dispensers unleashed a flurry of destruction around the tanks. Some were destroyed immediately, and others were knocked off their treads. Warlock Battalion's commander chimed in. "Excellent, we're pushing the attack. Deal with the Stovies fighter support."

Kristen turned her attention toward the fighters. "I guess the Stovies are still maintaining these old clunkers." She said as she maneuvered for a lock on a Mirage. Ghosteye came on. "Piloted by fully trained military pilots. They may be obsolete, but they're still deadly in the right hands. She squeezed off a burst of bullet fire into one of the aircraft. Only to be tailed by another Stovie. "Shamrock, get this stovie off me."

"I got him Talisman." A missle finally impacted the enemy. Kristen breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks Shamrock."

"Garuda, mop up the tanks in your area, and aid Quox, they're having a hard time with some Estovakian Gunships. Kristen fired off some rounds with her guns, right into several tanks. She then dropped another bomblet dispenser . "Special Delivery."

Ghosteye chimed in again. "Aircraft that have completed their operational objective are being sent your way, call them in if you need backup." Kristen spoke, "Hey Windhover, we need to wrack up the pressure on these Gunships. Care to assist?"

"With pleasure Garuda." Kristen and several other pilots concentrated on the gunships, and they were quite easy to hit. "Apaches? Ghosteye, why is the stovies using Apache's?"

"They must have siezed them from Ragno's Armories. We had several Apache squadrons there." Kristen spoke again, "Wonderful, the stovies are using our birds against us." Ghosteye responded. "Nothing's stopping us from using their Yuktobanian built equipment against them. I hear Cinnigrad has thrown its support behind us along with Oured." Kristen spoke again, "Yeah, well why don't they send us some support, this isn't a walk in the park out here."

"Both nations don't want to get directly invovled" Kristen spoke, "Well, at least they're sending us their toys. Works for me, now I know I'll always have something to fly around in while I blow up stovies."

"All pilots, the enemy has broken engagement and are attempting to retreat north." Kristen spoke, "Lets crank up the pressure. I think I have some bombs left. Windhover, support us, we're going in to deal with the last of em. The mop-up wasn't too difficult. Kristen got back into formation with Shamrock. "Lets get back to Vitoze, Shamrock, I want to torture more Marines with girl songs."

* * *

**Author's Note: Seriously, I have no idea of the rank structure in the Emmerian Military. The Rank of Commander is usually associated with the Navy, so I've portrayed Windhover as a Naval Aviator. But then again, they did the same thing in AC5 with Captain Snow. The people who make AC need to get their ranks right. **


	5. Chapter 4: Bartolomeo Fortress

Ace Combat 6: Garuda's Angel

Chapter Four: Bartolomeo Fortress

Vitoze, Khessed, The Republic of Emmeria

Vitoze Airforce Base

There was not much time before the next mission. Warlock and Quox Batallions were moving at a steady pace toward Bartolomeo. If they could take the fortress on Mt. Marcello, then the path was clear to the mainland. Apprehension was in the air. This was about to be the biggest engagement thus far since the Battle over Gracemeria. All Kristen could do is walk off the extra energy around the base.

She took a moment to check her Hornet. It was being refueled, repaired, and rearmed. Just like every other plane the Emmerians had. Maintenance Crews were running double-shifts. But without a single complaint. All of these personnel were determined to make it to the mainland so that they could have a chance at this war. She pulled out a pendant and opened it to reveal a picture of herself and the doctor.

* * *

It was a strange sight. Kristen wanted to make a wish upon the many stars that were falling. She was watching with Jason in the park, viewing the breakup of Ulysses 1994XFO4 Asteroid. But it would be a vain one, for the stars were falling on a nation to the east. The emotions shared by others watching this event mirrored her own. "Jason, I wish there was a star tonight, that we can wish upon, and it won't hurt anyone."

He smiled as he looked at her at his side, "Maybe there is a star we can wish upon. Somewhere. What would you like to wish for?"

"For us, for the people of this world, and for a brand new day." She said.

Jason spoke, "That is a lot to wish for. You think one star could handle that?"

Kristen spoke. "Lets not wish on falling stars. Lets wish on a real one." She then pointed north. "There, Sirius, the brightest star in the sky." She said as she pointed.

"Yes, lets wish upon that one." Jason stated while looking in her eyes.

Kristen spoke, "I wish..."

* * *

Kristen continued to walk around the base. "... I wish." She muttered. She never told Jason what she really wished for that night.

"You look lost in thought." Shamrock said as he approached with two cups of coffee. He handed her one and then spoke. "It's nothing Marcus."

"It doesn't seem like nothing ." Marcus stated and Kristen looked at him. "Do you always read people this well Shamrock?"

Marcus chuckled, "I'm just the universal sounding board for the women in my life, especially Monica. And I've seen that look on my wife also. Every time she starts muttering to herself and walking around aimlessly."

Kristen spoke, "I never told him how I feel." She admitted. "I was scared."

Marcus nodded, "Love sometimes brings us great joy, and it also frightens the hell out of us. It was about four years until I asked Monica to marry me."

"And I don't know if I'll survive this to tell Jason. Dammit!" She stated with anger in her voice. It was clear to Marcus that both of them were carrying the same burden. Completely separated from those they loved. Marcus put his arm on Kristen's shoulder, to comfort her. "It's alright Talisman. We are going to go home to Gracemeria, and be with those we love for the rest of our lives. I promise you."

"What if one of us doesn't make it?" Kristen asked.

Marcus took his pendant off and handed it to Kristen. "Then you deliver that to Monica." She opened the pendant and it was very similar to hers. She took her pendant off and spoke, "And you give this to Jason."

Marcus nodded and grabbed the pendant. A pact had been formed.

* * *

Kristen looked out of her cockpit, toward the mountain straight ahead. "That is what we're going to take?" It was going to be an uphill battle all the way. Only two valleys, at the roots of the mountain, provided the only routes to the summit. It was easy to defend. With multiple howitzer emplacements all over the valleys . Renolds was right, they were going to need a miracle in air support to win this one.

"Shamrock, we're taking Warlock's route up the mountain, and then we'll rearm and help Quox, Concentrate on pillboxes and Howziters, and line up your shots so we can take them in one pass. Use ordinance conservatively." Kristen noted. "We have to get both Battalions in position so they can bombard the fortress."

"Roger that Talisman." Kristen then spoke, "Warlock, Quox. We'll concentrate on the howitzers and the fighters, If you encounter any sam launchers or triple-a take them out. It will make our job easier."

"Understood Garuda, we're right with you." Quox also responded, "Roger that Garuda."

Finally some targeting data came in. "Garuda, Warlock. We've pinned some pillboxes and howziters. We need them taken out."

Kristen spoke, "Shamrock, go after the Pillboxes. The Howitzers are mine." Shamrock responded, "Right, I have them sighted, beginning attack run." Kristen began to approach the howziters, mounted on one of the Valley's sides. Finally, SOD Dispensers had a lock on one of the Howitzer Groups. "Lock, Bombs Away." The bombs landed right on the clustered Howitzers, causing each to explode, with the spare amount of ammunition nearby. The tracer fire from the triple-a became more intense as the unit proceeded across the valley.

"Excellent Garuda, we're moving at a steady pace. Keep on taking out those anti-tank weapons. We'll bunker down at the rendevous and wait for you to get Quox up here." Warlock's CO stated. Kristen spoke, "Understood Warlock, we need to rearm. Windhover, watch over Warlock for us."

"We got it Garuda, go get some ammo and fuel"

* * *

Emmerian Aircraft Carrier EMS Raphael VI

Nordennavic Straights

Kristen hated carrier landings, she had done them hundreds of times, each simulated, and with every one, she wondered if she would fall off the carrier's deck. But this was the quickest stop, and they had to get back to Mt. Marcello fast.

"Alright, you're in the approach path Talisman." The landing operator stated. "Nice pattern there." Kristen then spoke. "Don't close eye, don't close eyes, don't close eyes." She said as she breathed fast.

Her hornet touched the carrier's deck and caught the arrestor cable. Her eyes were wide at this point. She had preformed her first carrier landing. "Congratulations, Ms. Air Force, you passed the initiation, and you're now a Navy girl." The Landing Officer stated.

As Kristen taxied on the Carrier's deck, Shamrock also landed. "I guess this makes me a Navy Boy?"

"Nope, it takes five landings for male initiations." The landing operator stated. Shamrock spoke, "What a rip."

"Hey, at least that's better than the initiation for Marine Aviators." The landing operator stated. Kristen responded. "You Navy boys have way to much time on your hands. Now hurry up with the pit-stop, we've got a war to fight." Even though the Carrier's name was that of the Golden King, landing and taking off from a carrier made Kristen nervous. It was only about five minutes for this pit-stop. "Alright Garuda, taxi to the forward Catapults, we're ready to launch you. You're familiar with Carrier Take-off procedure?"

Kristen spoke, "Hey, I'm the latest Navy girl here, it might be Shamrock who needs the refresher course."

Shamrock came on, "Hey!"

* * *

"Quox Battallion, this is Garuda One, what's you're status." Kristen noted.

"This is Quox, we're ready to begin operations. It looks like the stovies are attempting to reinforce the summit by pulling units back toward Mt. Marcello." Kristen spoke, "Warlock, what's the situation?"

"The Stovies are pulling back toward the Mountain, they know we're going to try to retake the fortress." Warlock's commander advised. Kristen then spoke, "This won't be easy." Another signal came on. "This is Ghosteye, Command has decided to continue the assault. "

Kristen spoke, "Show must go on huh? Batallion Commanders, Garuda will go in first and attempt to mop up defenses. Windhover, Lanner, cover us."

The two Hornets began to fly through, what appeared to be, a fury of tracer fire coming from multiple anti-aircraft positions around the mountain. "I got a lock." Kristen began strafing a group of howitzers with marginal success. Shamrock followed up by taking out the stragglers. "One Howitzer cluster down, two remaining. Windohover, can you and your boys take one group."

"This is Warlock, Self-Propelled Artillery is in position, we are shelling the fortress, give us cover fighters."

Windhover came on. "We got one of the positions Garuda, Lanner, go get one of them."

"You got it." Lanner replied. The dogfighting between Estovakian and Emmerian squadrons continued. Each trying to gain the advantage. Until two SU-37's showed up. Kristen turned her attention toward them. "Oh no... not this time." Kristen noted. "Shamrock, deal with the remaining guns, these guys are mine."

Kristen hit the afterburners, "You are not going to defeat me." She said. "I will retake what is mine." She muttered toward the Flankers. "Strigon Two, one of them is heading right toward us. Lets go get it."

One of them fired a missle straight toward Garuda one. "Ha, you think it will be that easy?" Kristen flipped to a side and the missle shot past. "How about I return the favor." She opened up at the approaching Stigons with a hail of machine gun fire. Both of them broke upwards. "This one's different, be careful with her. She knows what she's doing."

"You got that right Stovies, I'm going to make your life a living hell!" Kristen flipped and began to trail one of the Strigons. She wasn't going to loose him. This squadron made her seethe with anger and even... hatred. She wanted to wipe them out. "You think you're tough Emmerian, but you are nothing."

"Try me Stovie." The Strigon cut his thrust and pulled up sharply, but Kristen was way ahead of She cut hers and began to pull up. Time slowed down as her fighter pointed toward the Strigon as he flew by Kristen. The Hornet fired, and a volley tore through the SU-37. Time resumed.

"Strigon two, pull up!" The other Strigon noted. "I can't, I'm loosing altitude! I can't!"

"Eject!" The other Strigon stated as Strigon Two plummeted into the mountainside.

The other Strigon began chasing after Kristen. He began firing toward her Hornet. "You can't get away Emmerian scum. You can't get away from me!" Kristen pulled sharply up. "Yeah, Chase me. C'mon, Punch your afterburners. You can do it." The Strigon continued to chase her as both fighters gained altitude, and then. Kristen hit her airbrakes. The Strigon shot past Kristen's fighter, and almost grazing it." She got lock. "This is for Gracemeria!" The hornet fired both its sidewinders at the Strigon. Both Missiles hit. The explosion could be seen by nearly every pilot.

Windhover spoke, "Mother of God. I haven't seen something like that..."

"... since the Belkan war." Lanner followed up.

Kristen stabilized her fighter and began to fly. The Stovie Fighters looked hesitant, they had just watched two of their best go down in flames. She then spoke, "Who else wants some of this!"

What was left of the Estovakian fighters broke off and retreated toward the mainland. Each of them with that moment in their minds.

* * *

"You should've seen it Major." The Estovakian Pilot stated. "It was like Strigon was up against the Demon Lord, perhaps Razgriz. She destroyed them, effortlessly!"

"I see," The Estovakian Major noted. "What happened next?"

"She was efficient, ruthless. She carved a path of destruction through all our forces. The Emmerians were relentless afterwards. Then she ripped out our hearts, and fed them to the mountains." The other pilot noted.

"She was one pilot! You retreated because of one pilot!" The Major stated. "You have disgraced our nation with your cowardice."

The pilot spoke, "With all due respect, Sir. We fought." he continued. "You didn't face her, Sir. It was only by the grace of God. That he calmed her anger enough for us to escape."

"Get out of my sight, you dogs!" The Major snapped.

One subordinate spoke as the pilots left. "What do we do about this woman?" He asked.

"Nothing... Strigon will handle her." The Major said in conclusion.

* * *

**Author's Note: I've got a busy week ahead of me. ETA on Chapter 5 is Thursday, Perhaps Friday. **


	6. Chapter 5: The Anea Landing

Ace Combat 6: Garuda's Angel

Chapter Five: The Anea Landing

Emmerian Aircraft Carrier EMS Raphael VI

Emmerian Second Fleet

Kristen continued to stare out into the horizon from the Raphael's observation deck. Behind her was an impressive sight. Rows of ships following the flagship Aircraft Carrier. Destroyers, Cruisers, And Landing Ships. A familiar voice interrupted her contemplation. "Kristen..."

"I know why your here John." Kristen stated. "You're here because of that thing that happened back at Bartolomeo" Major Renolds moved to her side. "I'm not here because of the way you fight this war, I am here for you." John stated. "They're calling you the next Razgriz, or the next Demon Lord. Kristen, what I want you to understand, is the price you might be paying."

"What do you mean?" Major Renolds looked at her. "Don't let war become your entire life. The Demon Lord made that mistake. Always know whom you're fighting for."

Kristen looked at Renolds. "I can't just run away from Strigon. They took away something valuable to me, something I cherish more than any treasure in this world. I have to even the score." John also responded, "But always know Kristen, they are men and women too. They have mothers, fathers, children, and even wives and husbands. There will come a day, in which you must have the strength to stop fighting."

Kristen spoke, "Then why did they start this war? If they don't want to die, they should stay home."

"They didn't start it Kristen. It was the Generals that started this. It is always those, who are corrupted by power, that start things like this. Soldiers like us just fight and follow orders." Renolds stated. "When this war ends, you have to have the strength to stop fighting. Or you're going to end up finding another war somewhere to fight."

Kristen sighed, "I'm here to go home John. By god, that's all I've ever wanted."

Renolds spoke, "I know, I want to go home too. Hold that in your heart, and don't let go of it. No matter how much you may hate your enemy." Kristen felt her emotions surge, but did her best to keep them under control. Sensing this, Renolds took hold of her. Mostly to comfort her during the short moments of peace between the battles.

* * *

"Emmerian forces have, thus far, held the island of Khessed in the face of the Estovakian blitzkrieg that has swept across Anea, however, the Estovakian advance has faltered, as the bulk of their military is preoccupied with fighting Emmerian Holdouts near Silvat. Emmerian Millitary Officials remain tight-lipped about any planned operations or tactics that they may be planning, but have maintained that they will still fight to the end." The Reporter said on the TV.

"In related news. The Osean Federation and the Union of Yuktobanian Republics continue to protest Estovakia's war against Emmeria. Both superpowers have agreed on a series of trade sanctions that will be maintained until Estovakia withdraws all its forces from Emmeria. However, political analysts maintain that this will do little to shake Estovakia's invasion, due to the potential income generated from the oil fields in the Jamel Desert." The reporter mentioned.

"The Kingdom of Nordennavik released a statement today that it intends to remain neutral to the war that is progressing in Emmeria. However, many Nordennavik citizens have left their nation to join the Emmerian Army in Khessed, maintaining that if Emmeria is completely defeated, that there will be little preventing the Estovakians from launching a similar invasion in Nordennavik." The reporter concluded. "This is Diane Fielding for OSN News."

* * *

"Alright Ladies and Gentlemen." Major Renolds stated. "Lets get started."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have to move quickly. We now have enough troops and forces assembled to attempt a landing in Anea." Renolds said to a round of cheers in the briefing room. "However, the downside is, Military units near Silvat are under constant siege by the Stovies. If we can break this siege, and link up with them, we will have enough troops and resources to start pushing east toward Gracemeria." Renolds stated.

"Our landing point will be the Ortara Coast, in the Jamel Desert. We'll need the airfield there as we push north toward Silvat. Furthermore, we need to establish a beach-head to secure this region, this will be Warlock Battalion's responsibility. Finally, we need to secure the oil fields, without causing collateral damage to the refinery."

Kristen spoke, "That makes sense, we can't fly around and blow stuff up without fuel." She noted.

"But we'll have bigger problems if one of those rigs catches fire." Renolds stated.

Kristen responded, "Hey, I'll be gentle. It would be a drag if I blew up all those oil rigs and someone made me ground-pound with the rest of the jarheads. I'll end up joining the Navy and seeing the world out of a porthole with some of their more tame perverts."

Windhover spoke up. "That's Commander Pervert to you." The naval aviator stated with a grin.

Renolds chuckled a bit. "Alright, alright. Settle down everyone. Talisman, be nice to the navy boys, they are letting us use their Carrier after all."

Kristen grinned, "I'm always nice to them, they made me a Navy Girl after all."

"Talisman..." Renolds said in a mock scolding tone with a smirk He let it sink in for a moment.

"Alright pilots, dismissed and good luck." Renolds stated.

* * *

Kristen watched as her fighter was raised to the carrier's flight deck on one of its aircraft elevators. She had to admit, she was still a rookie when it came to aircraft carriers. But during war, one did not pick and choose their posts.

The Hornet was brought toward the Carrier's forward Catapults. "Shamrock, you with me?"

"Right with you Talisman, I'll tell you, I don't know how Windhover dose it with these takeoff's." Windhover came on. "That is why Naval Aviators have nerves of steel, Shamrock. Looks like we've found Talisman's only weakness."

Talisman's began to throttle up her Hornet until the afterburners flared. Finally, with a jolt, the catapult launched the Hornet off the Carrier. Kristen pulled up on the stick while breathing heavily. "I want an airfield. A nice airfield with space, and where I don't feel the urge to puke." She said with her headset off.

* * *

"There it is Shamrock, Anea." Shamrock responded, "Yeah, it's been a while since we last set foot on it."This mission was going not going to be easy. The stovies would be expecting an attack on the beach. "Ghosteye, any Strigons?"

"Negative Garuda, no Su-37's around here." Kristen responded. "I guess they're preoccupied." She then spoke, "Avalanche, go in with Warlock, Lanner watch over the fleet. We'll deal with the stovie tank batallions inland."

"Understood Garuda." Avalanche noted.

"Attention all Soldiers of Estovakia, fight them with..." The radio signal went silent. "This signal has, once again, been liberated by the Emmerian Independence Radio. Featuring the one and only. Deee Jaaay Zed."

Kristen smirked, "Nice! Someone's pirated Stovie-boy's signal. I bet he's pissed. Zed, you are awesome."

"I have just been informed, that our angels from Khessed have returned to the mainland." The announcer replied. Kristen smirked. "Angels huh? Hey stovies, the angel of death is here, and she's taking numbers."

Ghosteye chimed in, "Focus on the mission people. Garuda, Quox needs fire support, they've run into fire at their landing zone. Then we gotta shut them down, and take back our airfield. "Shamrock, lets go tank busting." Kristen began strafing several clusters of tanks. "Got em. They are going up." Even though a fighters rounds could do limited damage to a Tank, they could still knock them off their treads. Leaving them easy pickings for Quox.

"Heads up Talisman, you've been noticed. Two F-14's, closing on you fast." Kristen spoke, "Tomcat's huh? Lets see if they can keep up. She hit the afterburners and began to charge toward one Tomcat. The Tomcat started firing toward the hornet. "You are Crazy Emmerian! You're going to kill both of us."

"Not both of us... just you." She waited until the last possible moment to fire the missile, her lock alarm sounding. Finally, she launched the missle. The missile dropped from the wing, and before its engine could fire, it lodged in the Tomcat's intakes. The Tomcat exploded in a brilliant fireball. "C'mon Stovies, you're making this too easy for me. You can't even defeat a girl? What would your fathers say about this."

"I'm going to shut your mouth Emmerian dog!" The other Tomcat pilot stated. Both fighters began to dogfight, the Estovakian fighter trailing Kristen. "You're pretty good for a stovie." Kristen noted, then her eyes registered a sam launcher on the ground. She broke and began diving toward the Sam launcher. "C'mon, fire at me." Her hand moved toward her flare release. Finally the missle turrent turned and fired toward the hornet. She broke hard and released the flares. Several of them landed on the Tomcat trailing her. The missle had its new target, and it hit the Tomcat dead on.

"You're making this too easy Stovies, wheres Strigon when you need em? They're probably out picking up cheap, sixty year old, Stovie broads." Kristen stated. "Yellow Jacket, I've got a lock on the airfield defenses. I'll take them down, and you take the field. Make it quick too, I need more missiles here.

Taking down stationary targets like Anti-Aircraft turrents and missile launchers were easy for a pilot like Talisman. After a moment, Yellow Jacket had set down. "Garuda, we're securing the airfield, we're getting the pit-crews in position."

* * *

The Hornet landed on the Otara Airfield. "Alright, we need to get these fighters reloaded." The air crew stated. In the distance, she could hear the sounds of combat as she opened her canopy. Finally, Ghosteye chimed in. "Garuda, we've picked up Stovie reinforcements moving in quickly. Along with the A-10 Squadron seized from San Lorna Base. Hurry up with your re-arm and get back out there."

"Dammit!" Kristen stated. "I want Air-to-air missiles on my hornet, but AGM's on Shamrock. We're going to have to deal with tank killers here!" She mentioned to the air crews.

* * *

Warlock's commander was getting a little desperate for air support. "Ghosteye, where's our air support?" The AWACS controller responded. "They're coming Warlock." Not a moment too soon, a missile hit one of the A-10's. "Someone ask for us?" Kristen replied.

Warlock responded, "Yeah, deal with those tank killers Talisman."

"Dammit, where's our fighters?" One of the A-10 pilots stated to which Talisman responded. "Oh, them? I blew them up. Or, one of them blew themselves up. Maybe if you say 'please', Strigon might come and help you." She fired her guns again at another A-10 which resulted in one of the fighter/bomber's engines being knocked off. The fighter then went into a tailspin, surprisingly, right into an Estovakian tank.

This brought a smirk to Kristen's mouth. "Oww... Stovie fall down, go booom! Hey Ghosteye, do I get credit for dropping a warthog on a tank?" She mentioned as she continued to mop up the A-10's Ghosteye responded, "Just make sure they don't drop on our tanks. Suddenly the Estovakians broke off the attack. "Ghosteye to all planes, the Stovies are disengaging and retreating. We've done it."

"This is Zed Waters, we would like to dedicate this song to our angels flying in from Khessed. 'A brand new day...' This caught Kristen's attention. "... a brand new day." This reminded her of that wish she wanted to make that evening so long ago.

"C'mon Talisman, lets go home. To our loved ones." Shamrock noted.

* * *

It was not too long after the battle, and Kristen was glad that they had a runway now than a Carrier. Sure, Ortara was in the middle of the Jamel Desert. But it was, at least, a runway. Things had gone better than expected, but Strigon team did not show up. She wanted another chance at them. A chance to take back what they denied her.

She would remain on a collision course with them. An obsession that would consume every waking moment. Especially the one she got in the leg. Colonel Voychek? She thought that was what he was named.

But Renold's words came back to her, she really did not know why she hated Strigon team so much. Was all this war worth hating men who were following orders? She wanted to know why. She wanted to look one of these pilots in the eye and ask them why they came to Gracemeria.

She hoped she would get that opportunity. "You better stay alive Colonel Voychek, because I have a question for you."She muttered quietly.

She watched as the maintenance crews added her new kill score to her fighter's nose. It was already clear to her, she might as well have been the Demon Lord or Razgriz. But she wanted her own symbol. She took a piece of paper and began to draw an angel. One wing would be a feathered wing, and the remaining wing would be that of a demon. An angel of both mercy and vengeance. Each hand would carry a sword. One sword being angelic in appearance, and the other being demonic. This was to represent the emotions she felt in this war; mercy and vengeance.

* * *

**Author's Note: Next update will probably be next Tuesday or Wednesday.**


	7. Chapter 6: The Siege of Silvat

Ace Combat 6: Garuda's Angel

Chapter Six: The Siege of Silvat

Occupied Gracemeria

Queen Dianna Medical Center

Doctor Anders arrived at the ER when the Ambulances arrived. "What happened?" He asked one of the Estovakian Officers. "The Resistance bombed a Restaurant that was serving our soldiers." Doctor Anders began to examine the casualties. "Damn them." Most of the Resistance groups in Gracemeria targeted only the occupation soldiers, but now these extremist groups were forming that really did not care who they bombed. They were not Resistance, but plain Terrorists, even from the Resistance's point of view. Jason secretly supported the resistance, but he despised the extremists. They did not discriminate on who they sent to his ER.

"Nurse!" Dr. Anders asked. "Take this marker, and mark A for Admit, X for the morgue."

Another officer entered the Hospital. "Actually, we will decide who you admit Doctor."

Doctor Anders looked up. "And who the hell are you?"

The female officer in the black uniform smiled and walked up. She then slapped Dr. Anders hard. "Civilians should no better than to talk back to their superiors."

"For God's sakes woman, these people are dying, I don't have time to..." She slapped him again. "If you want to stay out of the internment camps Doctor, you will do as you're told. I want these two admitted first, and then everyone else second."

Finally Major Antovich entered the room. "Lieutenant Virkov." He said. "Now what brings the secret police here?"

The Lieutenant spoke, "These two are terrorists. I want them treated immediately and released to me for interrogation" Major Antovich examined the situation. "Lieutenant, I do not believe that General Sokovich would be pleased that you are here, and being a nuisance and a pest. Would you care to explain to him why you've locked up all this hospital's doctors during wartime?"

"No Major." She mentioned. "Then allow the Doctor to do his job. I believe you have duties to return to?" Antovich concluded.

"This is not over Major." She stated as she walked away.

* * *

Doctor Anders finally got done with the last of the bomb victims, and he retreated back to his office. When he arrived, he walked to his desk and dropped down in it. It was not more than five minutes until he heard a knock. "Yes, come in."

Major Antovich entered the office. "Doctor, you are fortunate I was there. Not everyone fairs well when they question the secret police." Doctor Anders sighed. "I was just doing my job."

Girgori nodded, "Of course you were, and we are grateful. Though I advise you to be more careful in the future. We're going to need more doctors than soldiers when this war is over."

Doctor Anders raised his eyebrow. "If I may say so Major. You don't seem to approve of this occupation."

Grigori stared at Doctor Anders for a moment and then spoke, "You are fortunate I've chosen not to have your office bugged. Yes, I have had reservations about this invasion." He mentioned. "While the Generals have restored order to Estovakia. They have also lead us to war. And here I am, an old man, watching our soldiers return from the front in stretchers. The Generals promised us peace and prosperity, and we get war in return."

"Then why don't you do something about it?" Doctor Anders noted.

The Major sighed, "I am an old man Doctor, and you are far more brave than I am. My days of being an idealist are over." He stood. "Next time, be cautious with the secret police. I can only protect you from them so much Doctor." He then left.

Doctor Anders sat in his chair for some time, before he opened his desk and stared into the picture. He was beginning to wonder if Kristen was still alive, and he searched the radio stations for any news. The underground news networks reported that Emmerian Forces were now back on the mainland. He hoped Kristen was amongst them.

* * *

Ortara Air Force Base

Emmeria, Jamel Desert

Kristen continued to look the SU-37 over with a smile. She was so entranced by it, she barely noticed Major Renolds approach from behind. "It's a beauty, isn't it?" Kristen smirked. "Yep, and I'm also studying it's weaknesses."

Major Renolds spoke, "What weaknesses are there on this fighter?" Kristen responded. "The SU-37 has one major weakness; its pilot. Not many pilots can handle a fighter that vectors its thrust. This fighter will maneuver very quickly The second is that the Flanker is not a true ground attack fighter, so you're limited on payload."

Renolds spoke, "But it will give you an edge over Strigon." He smiled hoping Kristen would catch on. "Wait? You've upgraded us?" She said with somewhat of a smile.

"I've managed to convince the Lieutenant Colonel that we need you and Shamrock on one of these flankers. Perhaps that will put you on even ground with Strigon." Kristen responded, "Even ground? As if they could keep up with me. Strigon may be good, but it's their Estovakian pride that is their weakness. They're somewhat brash. They haven't meet a pilot before that could give them a real test, and its pissing them off." Kristen noted.

Renolds spoke, "I'll say, but don't take them lightly Talisman. They're racking up a lot of our boys too. If you get a chance, take them out. But don't deviate from the mission objectives."

Kristen nodded, "Understood Sir."

* * *

The Generals sat down while file folders were passed out. "Her name is Lieutenant Kristen Landsford. She was born and raised in Gracemeria by Samuel and Elizabeth Landsford. She has an interesting record with the Gracemeria Police Department for numerous Juvenile Offenses until she was sent to Emmeria's Saint Lawrence Military Academy as a disciplinary measure by her parents."

"Interesting, continue." The Colonel briefing the Generals spoke again. "While at the Academy, she grew close to another cadet by the name of John Renolds, and the two has an intimate relationship for a time before he attended the Emmerian Air-Force Academy. Two years later Kristen applied at the air force academy and was accepted. She seemed to have resented John Renolds for a time, enough to follow him into the military." The Intelligence Colonel noted. "Cadet Kristen Landsford had an impressive aptitude for flying, but she was heavily unconventional in the combat simulators. Her instructors described her as 'pushing the envelope too far.'"

"Enough!" One of the Generals stated. "The question is, how do we handle this? She killed two of the Strigon team."

"Regardless of how skilled she is. This Lieutenant Kristen Landsford is no match for Agaion. It's cruise missiles will dispatch her." One of the Generals shut the file folder. "There is no need for such worry over one woman."

One General spoke up. "Perhaps you are underestimating her? She destroyed two of Strigon Team's pilots with little effort."

"A fluke at best. We are not threatened. This meeting serves no purpose, and it is adjourned." The General stated.

* * *

"Alright people, lets go to work." Renolds stated as the squadron leads found their seats.

"Alright, listen up. We've managed to contact our forces at Silvat, and their situation is critical. We have four battallions of Tanks in this town, and they've been holed up since the blitz." Renolds stated.

"They're running low on ammo and medical supplies, and it looks like the Stovies might be close to breaking them. We have to take pressure of them people." Renolds stated. "So this is what we're going to do. Garuda will go in first and secure the airfield. This will allow Silvat to launch additional fighters for support. Then we cut the Estovakian forces to pieces."

Kristen spoke, "Oh yeah, and I cannot wait to put that SU-37 through its paces."

"Now, Strigon may make an appearance on the Battlefield. If you're engaged, return fire. But our objective comes first. These battalions have been through a lot, and they deserve this. We're going to come through for them." Renolds concluded. "Dismissed."

* * *

The two SU-37's continued to fly toward Silvat. Kristen had her fighter loaded with Air-to-Air missles, and Shamrock was carrying the air-to-ground ordinance. She wanted every chance she had at Strigon team, and she was never going to let them win.

"Hurry up, we need to get to our units." Shamrock noted to which Ghosteye followed up. "Yes, our units are on their last legs trying to hold off the Estovakians."

Kristen spoke, "I'm picking up several wings of Apache's. No one could take off under those conditions. Not with gunships blasting the hell out of anything that starts taxing. Shamrock, you go after those tanks, I'll deal with the Apache's."

"Right with you Talisman." Kristen began to engage the Apache's They were sitting ducks, without the ability to manuver to avoid the Flanker's firepower. The Helicopter unit called for help. "We need support here, we're being attacked by Emmerian Fighters. Where's Strigon team?" Kristen smiled. "Yes, call for them you bastards." The Estovakian Air Defenses tried to keep her away from the Choppers, with little effect. The Flanker was simply too fast and maneuverable. Finally the last chopper went down. The Air base was secure.

"Thank you Garuda, we're scrambling fighters to assist the other Battalions." Ghosteye interrupted. "Alert, we're picking up four incoming SU-37's, they look like Strigons." Kristen spoke, "We'll take them. Shamrock, lets go get em."

"Right with you Talisman." The two Flankers shot ahead toward the Strigons and shot passed them, both wings exchanging machine gun fire without any hits. "Wait, they took out Strigon Two and Four! Lets get them." Talisman began to tail a Strigon, she kept up with him well. "C'mon, give me a lock. Give me a lock." Kristen then noticed a cloud. "Nice." She entered it as the Strigon looked around. "Where is she? I don't see her."

"Strigon 11, she's in the cloud, evade!" Suddenly a missile emerged from the cloud and hit Strigon 11. "Damn! I'm going down! Ejecting!" Kristen's Flanker emerged from the cloud, heading toward another Strigon. "What's wrong, can't keep up with me? I've got more tricks up my sleeve for you Stovies." She opened fire on a Strigon which caused him to break hard. "These two are good Strigons, don't underestimate them." Suddenly Shamrock spoke, "Gotcha!" He nailed one of the Strigons he was chasing with a missile. "Strigon nine is down. We need to take these two out!" The Strigons were now getting desperate, and each of the remaining Strigons started tailing Shamrock and Talisman. "Hey Shamrock, switch to code-signal g-one-seven."

Both pilots turned to the code signal and then spoke. "Shamrock, play chicken with me. When we each peel off, you get the one behind me, and I'll get the one behind you." Shamrock spoke, "Talisman, that's crazy."

Kristen spoke, "I know it is, but now is not the time to complain, just do it!" Both Flankers began to charge toward each other. However, one of the Strigon's broke off of Talisman. "Strigon Nine, don't chase him!" The Flankers flipped and nearly grazed each other as they passed by. Kristen had a lock. "Too late!" Her missile hit the Strigon head on, before he could react. There was only one left. "Shamrock, there's one left. Lets take him."

The last Strigon was being chased by two Flankers. The odds were not in his favor as both fighters began firing on him. The rounds hit and the Flanker began trailing smoke. "Remember us... the fallen..." the Strigon said as he crashed into the ground. Kristen breathed a sigh of relief. "Ghosteye, whats our status?"

"The fighters you covered from the base managed to provide support to our other battalions. You kept Strigon busy for us Garuda. Wait... The Stovies have broken off, they're in full retreat. All units, press the attack, don't let them get away!"

* * *

Kristen was not expecting the reception she would get. When her cockpit opened, she could hear a chant coming from beyond the base. "Garuda, Garuda, Garuda..." At least several Army officers approached when she was climbing down. "Captain Landsford?" One of the said as he saluted. "Colonel Jose Ceasar Torres, Grizzly Tank Battalion. We owe you our lives Captain. And so do our men."

Kristen saluted. "Thank you Sir."

"You might want to have some of these guards accompany you. Just so you won't get... overwhelmed." The Colonel stated.

"Overwhelmed?" Kristen asked.

"I'll make it simple Captain. Your both damn heroes, and you've just broken the worst siege I've ever seen, and have given these men a break after three damn bloody weeks. They're going to be naming their kids after you Captain." Colonel Torres said with a smile. "I'm one of them." He presented his hand.

Kristen shook his hand. "We weren't the only ones out there Colonel." She mentioned.

The Colonel responded. "Captain, you knocked the hell out of those Strigons. We've watched them take down a lot of pilots." He mentioned. "You've just proved to us that they're not invulnerable. Good day Captain."

* * *

"This is Diane Fielding with Breaking News out from Emmeria." The Reporter mentioned.

"Emmerian Forces, have broken the Estovakian Siege on Silvat in western Emmeria. In what can only be described as a climatic battle. During the siege, the Emmerian Twenty-Eight Fighter Squadron, known as Garuda Team, engaged the Estovakian Ninth Tactical Squadron, also known as 'Strigon Team'. Garuda managed to engage and destroy the Strigon Team fighters deployed to Silvat, allowing additional Emmerian aircraft to aid ground forces in breaking the three week long siege on Silvat."

"Our correspondents on the ground managed to catch up with Garuda Team in Silvat. And we are live in Silvat with Garuda Team's Commander. Captain Kristen Landsford."

The on-site Reporter spoke to Kristen. "Captain Landsford, How do you feel about the liberation in general." Kristen responded. "We've dealt the Estovakians a major blow. We're heading home to our capital, and we're not going to give up." The reporter responded. "We have heard reports of your squadron being able to match the Estovakian Strigon Squadron in combat. How do you achieve that?"

Kristen spoke, "Mostly because of our training. We've managed to fight Strigon by outsmarting them and outflying them in combat." What she meant to say is. 'We use near-suicidal maneuvers to get the upper hand against them, and then kick their asses.' But she didn't say that. She would get ground to hell by the Lt. Colonel if she did.

The reporter then spoke, "What chance do you think Emmeria has in this war?" Kristen spoke, "We're going to take our country back, no question. We're here to stay, and we're going to k... uh... achieve victory."

"Thank you Captain. This is Ron Philips for OSN news." The reporter concluded.

* * *

Dr. Anders did not believe what he had just seen on his small TV set in his office at the hospital. He used it to tune into the television bands that were not controlled by the Military, and he wished he could see her like this more. He wished he could record it. She was alive, and she was fighting to get back to Gracemeria.

He then smiled, "Outsmarting and outflying. Sure you are." He knew that Kristen was using her usual array of suicidal maneuvers against Strigon.

For the first time since the invasion, he could smile. She was still alive.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know it's a little Early than what I expected, but I managed to crank out one more chapter**


	8. Chapter 7: Selumna Peaks

Ace Combat 6: Garuda's Angel

Chapter Seven: Selumna Peaks

Silvat Air Force Base

The Republic of Emmeria

Lt. Lampert entered the office, with Major Renolds having a stern look on his face, and Kristen nearby with her arms folded. "Lieutenant Lampert! You are a disgrace!"

"Sir!" he asked in bewilderment.

"Look at your uniform! How long have you been committing violations against this Air Force's uniform code? It's a monstrosity, don't you not agree Captain?" He said to Kristen.

"Yes Sir, definitely a monstrosity, Sir." Kristen stated. Doing her utmost not to break out in a laughing fit. "I suggest we strip the Lieutenant of his rank, sir. I don't need some Lieutenant on my wing, fouling everything up." Kristen said.

"You are quite correct Captain. But I do happen to have a Captain's rank pin in my pocket that we can replace the said Lieutenant Pin with. Don't you agree Captain?"

"Yes Sir, a Captain's pin would look nice on him, Sir." She stated, her mouth breaking into a smile.

Marcus stared in bewilderment until his mouth broke into a smile. "Th... Thank you Sir." Kristen began laughing. "Oh you should've seen your face Shamrock. It was absolutely priceless. You looked like you were going to need a new pair of pants there for a moment."

Marcus started laughing. "Sometimes I think this assignment is a both blessing and a curse. If only Monica and Jessica we're here." Kristen put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't be too hard on yourself. Hey, we'll both be Majors by the time we get to Gracemeria. We can still have a fancy promotion ceremony, and make Windhover and Sky Kid dress in cocktail dresses and serve us drinks."

Major Renolds chuckled. "Now get out of here you two, and go celebrate. Both of you have earned a break, so both of you have tomorrow off."

Kristen spoke, "Off Sir?"

"Yes Kirsten. Go shopping, Get drunk, and don't worry about Strigon. We've got plenty of squadrons on hand. So get off this base for today. If I see you here before tomorrow, I'll give you Lampert's Lieutenant Bar."

Kristen smirked, "Thank you Sir." Both of the pilots left. "And stay out of trouble!" Renolds yelled after her.

* * *

Shamrock spoke as he carried a stack of boxes from the stores at Silvat. Kristen turned and spoke, "You know, you don't have to carry all that." Shamrock smiled.

"Oh, don't worry about me Talisman. I have a wife and daughter, remember, and they always make me carry the goods. And before that, my mother made me carry everything." Shamrock stated with a smile as he carried the boxes. "The neat thing is the discount we're getting. Monica would be so jealous of you getting this stuff for free."

"You don't speak much of them Marcus. Tell me about them." Kristen stated.

"Oh, Monica?" Marcus stated. "I meet her in college before I went to the academy." He chuckled. "She was one of the smart ones. One day she was carrying a huge stack of books and papers around the campus, and I was messing around with a skateboard. I tried doing one of those skids that professional skateboarders do and the board flys from my feet and right into her stack of papers and books. Missed her by that much." Marcus stated with his fingers.. "It made her drop everything, and boy was she ever furious when she did. I thought she was going to kill me." Kristen giggled. "She might have Marcus."

"Well anyway, I felt bad about it. So I decided to make it up to her. And I tried real hard at it too, no matter how much she was annoyed by it." Marcus said with a smile. "Suddenly, we just fell in with each other, but she never forgave me for the skateboard thing, so she threw every skateboard I had out. Tragic yes, but it's like loosing your teeth when you grow up." Marcus noted. "And from what I'm guessing about you, there's someone in your life as well Kristen."

Kristen nodded. "I met Jason in the Emergency Room at the hospital." She said with a smile.

Marcus chuckled, "And what did you do to end up there I wonder?"

"Motorcycle accident." Kristen said simply and with a wide grin, ear to ear.

Marcus spoke, "You're a biker chick? Figures I guess, biker chicks would be the types that become fighter pilots, just like Lanner." Kristen smiled, "You got it, and I was a real firebrand and rebel when I was younger." Kristen then spoke, "I was riding thought the park when this squirrel darts out in front of me. I try to avoid it, and I loose balance. Got a hairline on my right leg."

"Ouch." Marcus stated.

"So, the ambulance picks me up, and this handsome young doctor fixes me up. Then he tells me I'll need six months of rehab before I could walk and even fly again. I didn't want to believe him, so one night, I tried getting up to leave the hospital." She stated. "That failed miserably. So for each day of my recovery, I call him the worst of names as he strolled by my room to check on me." Kristen noted.

"Oww... painful." Marcus noted with a smile.

"Then came the physical therapy. And really laid it on him with every step. Then I began to like castigating him. What I didn't expect was, he liked it too. So, my wonderful personality became an addiction to him. So, when I got back on my feet, we started dating, and we've been together ever since." Kristen stated. "I know he wants to give me the ring, but he's been through a lot of heartache."

Marcus frowned, "How so?"

Kristen spoke, "He lost his first wife to cancer, and his second one to a drunk driver. That's what drove Jason to Medicine, and he's good at it. He's the head surgeon at Queen Diana, and a Summa Cum Laude Graduate of Nordennavik's Northhiem Medical School.

"Whoa, That's some college." Marcus stated.

Kristen nodded. "But it's taking him time for him to accept that life is not always about loss. So, he healed my broken leg, and I healed his broken heart." Kristen noted to which Marcus replied. "We'll take back Gracemeria Kristen, then who knows, maybe I'll have another man-drone here helping me with the boxes." He said with a smile hoping to, once again, lighten the mood. Kristen started laughing, and Marcus followed up. "You know Shamrock, people are going to start spreading rumors about us?"

"Yeah, well, let them talk. I'll just tell everyone that you're my wingman, and the sister I never had." Kristen smiled, "And I've always wanted a brother. I guess you're it, now lets go, we have more boxes to get."

"Yes ma'am." Marcus stated.

* * *

Major Renolds spoke as the Pilots took their seats in the Briefing Room. "I hope you've all had a chance to rest and recuperate over the last few days, because we need you again Pilots." He noted. "The Joint Chiefs have decided on a route for our forces to take further inland toward San Lorna, but we've run into a snag." Renolds noted.

"The Stovies control most of the major land routes. If we try punching through them,we're going to take heavy casualties, then we may not have enough forces to retake Gracemeria. So the Joint Chiefs have decided on a smaller route through the Selumna Peaks. It will be slow and cold, but we'll be able to circumvent the Enemy's defenses and head for San Lorna. If this succeeds, the Stovies will be forced into withdrawing to San Lorna to protect it.

Renolds continued, "Now there is a downside here. The Battalions will be vulnerable to air attacks in these mountainous passes. So we're being scrambled to provide aerial defense and cover."

Kristen spoke, "Do we have intelligence of any more Strigons in the area?"

"We have not spotted any Strigon Group fighters for several days. But be on your toes people. Ideally, I'd like Garuda team to deal with the Strigons, and the rest of you support them in any way. But if they don't show up, focus on mission objectives. Any Questions?" Sky Kid raised his hand. Renolds pointed to him.

"Can we get Talisman to lie down on her Flanker's wing, in a bikini, for pictures? That would be just the thing for the girls of the REAF Calendar that me and Avalanche are making." Kristen smirked, "Only if we get you to kiss a Jarhead in a bikini Sky Kid." This caused the pilots to let out a collective. "Owwwww..." Some chuckles were also heard.

Lanner also responded, "And I wouldn't get in a bikini, with Windhover around, for all the chocolate in Ustio. Unless your doctor friend showed up Talisman, then I'll be more than happy to don a bikini." She said with a grin.

"Good luck with that Lanner. The doctor likes class more than curves." Kristen stated stated with a grin.

Smiling ear to ear, Major Renolds raised his hands. "Alright pilots. Enough of the usual Banter, save it for the officer's lounge. Lets get this mission going. Dismissed."

* * *

It wasn't often that Kristen refuled in mid-air. But it was a delicate operation. "Ok Talisman, you're up next." The Boom operator noted. Talisman responded. "This is the worst gas station I ever visited." She said as her Flanker approached the Drough, with its probe deployed. "I can't even go inside for a drink or a bag of penuts."

"Think of it this way Talisman, we're full service up here." The Tanker's pilot stated.

Kristen responded. "So dose that mean you'll slink on down from that tanker to wipe down my canopy? I think I have a few bugs on it here."

Lanner responded. "Hey, we can get Sky Kid to do it with a promise that we'll don Bikinis for his calender Talisman." This managed to get quite a few laughs from the squadron including Kristen, as she connected her fighters probe with the tanker's Drough. "Pump away Mr. Tanker."

* * *

"Ghosteye, what do you have for us?" Talisman asked. "We're picking up some jamming in this area, if we take the jammers out, it might make our defense stronger. Hold on... one moment." Ghosteye then responded. "Alert! We've picked up supersonic bombers heading toward Warlock. The Battalion is going to get nailed unless the Bombers are intercepted.

Kristen responded. "Understood Ghosteye. We're on it." Both Talisman and Shamrock punched the afterburners, heading toward the Bomber's location." Shamrock then spoke, "Three bombers, coming in very fast." Kristen spoke. "We have one-twenty seconds to nail them both. You take the one on the right, I got the one on the left."

"You got it Talisman." The two fighters shot past the supersonic bombers and came around. Kristen concentrated on her bomber. "C'mon, C'mon." She was gaining on the bomber and finally, the moment she waited for arrived. She had a lock. "Fox One." The Missile shot out into the distance and then an explosion registered. "That's one."

Shamrock finally launched a missile and it hit the second bomber. "That's two." Kristen continued to pour on the afterburner. Trying to get in range of the third bomber. "forty seconds Gardua." Ghosteye advised. "C'mon!" she said. "Faster." Finally she got a lock. "Fox Two." The missile shot out toward the bomber. "C'mon, hit. Don't let it drop those bombs." The missile impacted and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"This is Warlock, thank you Garuda. We owe you big time." Kristen spoke. "Shamrock, lets focus on those jammers, if they go down, sanitizing this airspace will be easy. Go after the Tornado's. The big jammers are mine." It didn't take too long for Talisman and Shamrock to engage the jammer aircraft. They were big flying targets as far as Kristen was concerned. But the surprise would come when the Jamming began to clear up.

"All fighters, this is Ghosteye, the Stovies have broken off engagement and are fleeing the airspace." Kristen frowned. "Ghosteye, I don't like this. Keep you eye in the sky peeled."

"Always do Garuda." Ghosteye responded. It was not long before Ghosteye chimed in again. "Talisman, we're picking up drones." Kristen responded. "Drones? Why would the Stovies be doing recon during an engagement. They know what's out here."

"Alert! We're picking up missiles coming in." Kristen saw several huge fireballs erupt right before her. "Dammit!" She pulled up hard. "It's those same missiles from Gracemeria!" She stated.

Shamrock was also trying to evade the explosions. "So those drones are like marker aircraft for the missile system?" Kristen responded. "Makes sense. Niether Osea nor Yuktobania will let the Stovies onto their launch sites, so the only way they can guide these missiles is with drones. Their radar alone wouldn't be accurate enough pick us off. All fighters, engage those drones."

Kristen began to get a lock on the drones. "God, these things are fast." She then noticed a flaw in their maneuverability. They had to hold still for five seconds for an incoming burst of missiles. "Pilots, these drones have to hold position for a few seconds in order for the missiles to be accurate."

"Understood Garuda." Several pilots stated in succession. She finally got a lock on one of the drones. "Firing Missile." The missile shot out and destroyed the drone. But they were loosing pilots. "It's right near me! It's right near me! ARGGHH!"

"Dammit! Take them out, Quickly." Kristen stated. The drones began to go down, be even still, an equal amount of Emmerian Fighters wend down also. Finally, Kristen had the last drone on lock. She fired her last missile and it hit dead on.

Kristen spoke. "How many pilots did we loose?" Ghosteye responded. "Fifteen Garuda."

* * *

After landing, Kristen walked toward the Command center and entered it. She found Major Renolds with Lt. Colonel Daniels discussing the situation. "We got Warlock through, but that stovie superweapon began slaughtering us out there. We barely got back in one piece." Colonel James Daniels spoke, "How many did you loose?"

"Fifteen fighters." Daniels spoke, "Good god almighty." The Colonel then spoke to one of the Intelligence Officers. "I want you to get me everything we have on that superweapon, and intel better not give me any clearance bullshit, or I'll get General Roberts on the phone and let him explain it to you."

The Intelligence officer spoke. "Yes, sir."

Colonel Daniels approached Kristen. "You did good out there Talisman. I've heard good things about you from the Major. I assure you, we will find a way to send this superweapon to hell."

* * *

**Author's Note: Just one chapter away from the Assault on Aigaion. I hope to have that ready by next week.**


	9. Chapter 8: The San Loma Takeover

Ace Combat 6: Garuda's Angel

Chapter Eight: The San Loma Takeover

Silvat Air Force Base

The Republic of Emmeria

The pilots filed into the briefing room and took their seats. "Ladies and Gentlemen. We are here to..." The door opened an a fifty year old man, graying hair, and a uniform with a lot of service ribbons on it, entered the room. "Atten-HUT!" Major Renolds sounded and the Pilots stood at attention until the mid-aged man reached the podium. "As you were Pilots." The pilots sat down, as General Calvin Roberts began to speak. "This operation is the most vital that you will participate in, and I'm here to brief you, in person. We've determined the nature of the Estovakian superweapon. It is called P-1112 Aigaion. This thing is the largest flying airship ever known. It must be destroyed. If we fail, then we've lost this thing." The General let it sink in.

"Now then, our plan is for Warlock Battalion, and the Second Fleet to enter San Loma and capture the Air Field. Garuda team with the other squadrons, will aid in this effort. When the Airfield is secure, our fighters will land, refuel, and rearm. You will then launch an attack on Aigaion. We will be hitting this thing with everything we can bring to bear on it." Kristen raised her hand. "Sir, who will be protecting warlock battalion while we're fighting Aigaion?"

General Roberts spoke, "Our air-defense regiment will cover Warlock, but as for Fighter Support, we cannot spare any planes. However, if we fail, we will have nowhere to go. The Estovakians are moving more of Strigon Team towards the Front lines, they're counting on Aigaion to retake Silvat. We need to deny them this. This is the only chance we have." He nodded toward Renolds. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I will be accompanying you on this mission. We're going to need everyone that can fly a fighter for this operation. Chances are, most of us will not be coming home from this operation. And it has been an honour to serve with each of you."

General Roberts spoke again. "Whatever happens pilots, even if Warlock is forced to retreat from San Loma. Aigaion. Must. Be. Destroyed. May the golden king smile on us, and God be with us all." The General excused himself and Renolds spoke, "Ladies and Gentlemen, we're pulling out all the stops here. We're assigning each of you to our best fighters. Garuda team, you've been upgraded to Eagles, I'll be with you, and leading the fighter attack. Dismissed, and good luck."

* * *

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Kristen said as she looked at the statue on the throne. It had been almost a hundred years since the last King of Emmeria died, and the parliament ruled in his stead. And it had been nearly three hundred years since King Raphael VI. He was said to have been a short man, but a courageous one. The stories told of him tell of a King who loved his people, and would do anything for them. During the war with Verusa, Raphael VI had a suit of golden armor crafted, and he wore that armor, along with his smile. The smile convinced his enemies to lay down their weapons without a single fight. Though these stories and legends were rarely true.

Jason nodded. "It is, and I wish they had a statue of his wife, Queen Dianna, here." He noted.

Queen Dianna was an inspiration to Jason, a woman that was skilled in the arts of medicine, she went to any lengths to help those in need. Even when she was coronation as Queen of Emmeria, she always found time to tend to the sick and the wounded. Kristen spoke again. "I just realized, we don't have an offering with us."

Jason smiled at Kristen. "We do have an offering. A great one." He mentioned. "Our offering is that we do all we can for Emmeria."

Kristen thought about that. Jason was right. As an Air Force pilot, she had sworn an oath of service to the people of Emmeria. Jason had sworn an oath to help all those who are sick and wounded. It was a true treasure to offer the Golden King. She took his hand. "And we should be there for each other Jason."

Jason nodded, "Yes." Both of them shared a kiss, before the golden king himself.

* * *

Kristen continued to fly toward San Loma in her F-15. The memory giving way as she stared at the picture of herself and Jason in the cockpit. They had to win these next two battles. Major Renolds maneuvered close to Kristen's F-15. "Talisman, are you alright? You've been silent since we left Silvat."

"It's nothing. I'm just thinking." Kristen responded.

"About what?" The Major noted.

Kristen spoke, "It's nothing." She said with a little bit more force behind her words. That was when Shamrock interrupted. "She just has a lot on her mind Major. She's still with us, but she needs a moment to herself."

"Understood, Talisman, if you want to talk, I'll be right here." Renolds stated.

Kristen nodded. "Thank you Major." She turned her head to Shamrock, at her side, and gave an approving nod. She went back to her silent contemplations. Trying to gather strength for the battle ahead.

Warlock Battalion chimed in as the Squadron's approached. "This is Warlock Battalion, we're in position and are ready to begin our advance." At the same time another voice chimed in. "This is the EMS Marigold, Emmerian Second Fleet, we're preparing to enter the bay." Major Renolds came on. "Alright people, listen up. We're going to attempt to break Warlock through the Estovakian Lines and then hit the Estovakian Fleet while they're in the bay. Once all the defenders have been neutralized in the bay, we head for the airbase and we do not stop. Talisman, stay with Warlock Battalion, I'll take Lanner and Windhover to aid Marigold."

"Understood." Talisman responded. "Shamrock, lets go tank killing." Shamrock responded. "Right with you Talisman." Talisman focused on the first group of tanks heading toward warlock and lined up her bombsight on the tanks. She wanted to drop the bomb right in the middle of the formation so she could get as many as she could with one drop. "Bomb Away." But the thing about bombs was that one had to confirm the destruction of the targets. She watched the radar, and suddenly, several contacts on the ground disappeared. The bomb had hit its marks. Attacking the ground units, of course, attracted the attention of the enemy. Shamrock chimed in. "Talisman, you have two F-14's coming in, it looks like they wanna dance with you."

Talisman spoke, "They wanna dance with the Angel of Mercy and Vengeance? Alright lets dance." She timed her approach carefully toward one of the Tomcats. When he entered range, her gun sight was right on him. She fired and the bullets ripped through the Tomcat before its pilot could react. She pulled up hard toward the sunset. "Ugh! I can't see her! Where did she go?" The Estovakian Pilot asked.

"She's right in front of you!" One of the other Estovakian Pilots stated. The Tomcat pilot responded. "Where?" Just then, a missile emerged from the sun and caught him. "Too late, who else wants to dance with me Stovies?" She asked. "Alright, I'll dance with these Apaches and make Strigon come out to face me!" She targeted one group of Apache's. "C'mon Strigon." She fired some rounds into the first Apache. "If you don't come out." She took out the second one. "I might get to Gracemeria before you do!" She muttered to herself as she continued to take out enemies.

"This is Warlock Battalion. We have a clear run toward San Loma." Talisman responded. "Lets go help Marigold." Shamrock responded. "Right with you Talisman." Talisman turned toward San Loma bay, and it wasn't long before she came across the bay. She began to notice several fighters taking off from the airbase's runway. She broke formation with Shamrock and began to swoop down on the hornets that were trying to take off. She started firing her guns, and one by one, the hornets were taken down on the runway. One even got off the ground, in order to be shot to pieces.

"Damn, it must suck to be you right now, huh Stovie-boy?" Kristen stated. "You get off the ground in order to be shot to hell. What would your mother say about that?"

One of the Estovakian pilots, who were already in the air, spoke. "Dammit! I'm going to shut her..." The estovakian squadron leader spoke. "No, don't do it! She's goading you to engage her. Let nimbus take care of her."

"Nimbus? Oh damn!" Kristen spoke again. "All fighters, guess who's coming for dinner. You guessed it, they're bringing out those missiles again. Watch for drones."

Ghosteye chimed in. "We've got four, coming in hot." Kristen responded. "Just four?"

Shamrock chimed in. "They must know that we can shoot them down, so they're getting conservative on how many drones they can loose." Kristen spoke, "Doesn't matter people. We're in real trouble here. Target and destroy those drones, and break off if it gets too hot."

Kristen had a lock on one of the drones. C'mon hold still for the birdie. Say cheese. "She got a lock, just as the impacts formed before her. "Fox one!" The missile streaked toward the drone and shot through the dark cloud of debris from the nimbus impact. The Drone disappeared from her radar.

Shamrock continued to get a lock onto the drone and then managed to get one in his sight. "Missile away." The missile fired and hit the drone. "Got one." Suddenly, the drones changed tactics. "Whoa, watch it people." Kristen stated. "They're moving much faster now. Like they have human pilots." Kristen felt the G's hit her full bore as she tried to get a solid lock on one of the Drones. Finally, she had a lock. Her guns fired, and the drone was shot to pieces. "Where's the other one?" She looked around, and then toward Major Renold's F-15. "Dammit! Major, break hard, it's right below you! Major!"

It was too late. A volley of missiles erupted in an explosion and consumed the Major's fighter. "Major! John! John!" Kristen stated. An F-15 emerged from the explosion. "Talisman... take command..." These were the only words until the Eagle burst in a fireball. "John!" Kristen yelled. "Damn you!" She unleashed herself on the remaining drone, her bullets shredding it to pieces.

Kristen had to swallow her tears, prevent herself from crying. She took a moment that seemed like an eternity to get her emotions under control. "Talisman..." Shamrock stated, "You must take command." She had to be strong. Too much was at stake here. The war, Emmeria, and even Jason. She would not loose what she had left. "Prepare for landing! Warlock, secure the area. Marigold, we need our supplies and technicians at the base. When we get on the ground, we start prepping these fighters for the assault on Aigaion."

Every minute was crucial now, she couldn't display any weakness, even though she wanted to. The Mantle of command had been passed to her.

* * *

Kristen began to speak General Roberts and Colonel Daniels over the encrypted Satellite link. "Sirs, Major Renolds... is dead..." Both of the men on the link nodded. "And the operation?" Kristen bowed her head. "We're ready General. We've gotten through, but we payed a high price for this."

Colonel Daniels spoke. "Captain, I know what you must be feeling. But Major Renolds' death will be in vain if we do not win this next engagement. If we loose, our people will remain under the iron fist of Estovakia's military government. This war is in your hands now Captain." Kristen nodded.

"Captain," General Roberts stated, "I'm giving you a battlefield promotion to Major. You are now in command of our squadrons there at San Loma. Intelligence has come through for us, and they've found a weakness. Aigaion has to refuel at least once per week, using six extender tankers. When Aigaion dose refuel, they loose radar capability at the front of the fleet. This will give you a chance to ambush Aigaion during its refueling. We're picking up six tankers heading for Aigaion's position over the Dead Sea. They'll be in range for refueling in four hours."

"We'll be ready General." Kristen stated.

"Good luck Major." General Roberts stated as the image disappeared. Kristen sighed, She wanted to cry, but she couldn't. All she could do was swallow tears and push herself. Was this how Major Renolds felt at times, when word came of pilots who would not be going home. Now it was all on her shoulders, she had to remain strong.

* * *

Kristen walked through the airbase and observed the efforts that the air-crews were making. She then picked up a megaphone and climbed on top of a truck. "Attention." She stated. "I have been placed in command of the squadrons here at San Loma, and have been instructed by General Roberts to lead the attack on Aigaion. Now, the plan is for the Second Fleet and Warlock to hold our landing strip, while our squadrons engage Aigaion. I do not know if we'll get support from the other battalions. Even if the second fleet, or Warlock is forced to withdraw."

"But that dose not matter now." Kristen stated. "What matters is that we come through for the people of our nation. We will turn the tide, we will not leave our friends and families to live under the rule of the Generals. We will have our lives back, our homes, and our future. The line has been drawn, we cannot retreat now. We have each seen death and destruction these last few days, but we've also seen hope and courage on the battlefield. These battles have not been won by just one man or woman, or one squadron or battalion, but by every member of our Military, who desires to see their children raised in freedom. We will free this nation. And we will see a brand new day. The order is; Prepare for battle. Lets go dance with the Angels." She stated to the cheers of the soldiers around her.

* * *

**Author's Note: I might make you wait a month or two for the next chapter :)... NOT! It will be up this week sometime.**


	10. Chapter 9: The Heavy Assault Cruiser

Ace Combat 6: Garuda's Angel

Chapter Nine: The Heavy Command Cruiser

Fuscum Sea

Above Glaiva Islands

"Attention all fighters, the Refueling Operation is still in progress. Maintain course and speed." Kristen was silent, preparing her emotions for the onslaught that was ahead. She hoped Strigon was amongst them.

Now she had to take John's place. "All fighters, prepare to engage. Intel indicates there are several other airships in this fleet that lend tactical support to Aigaion. And we don't have much time before the Estovakians counter-attack Warlock's position, so we will have to shut this thing down quickly." She continued to fly forward. Her mind contemplating the first time she meet John Renolds, when she saw him again at the air force academy, and finally, how he died.

"Talisman." Lanner stated. "You don't have to take up all this alone. We're with you till the end." Each of the pilots began to agree with Lanner, and all Talisman could saw was "Thank you, all of you." Kristen stated. True the squadrons, and their pilots, had their quirks. But each of them came through for each other. And Major Renolds' loss could not be any more harder on these pilots that what it was now. "I'm with you too Talisman." Shamrock said.

Kristen smiled and nodded at her side, to the person she trusted as wingman. Their lives were now in her hands. She had to command them, she had to lead by example, and she had to write the letters telling families that their sons and daughters would not be coming home. She followed Major Renolds to the Air Force Academy because she hated the fact that he left her for that, now she knew, he really didn't leave her, and he was surprised that she followed him to the Academy. When she arrived at the academy, he bet her that she couldn't keep up with becoming a fighter pilot. She never backed down from a challenge.

"All Squadrons, this is Ghosteye. We've picked up Aigaion. It's less than five minutes in front of you." Kristen looked into the distance and then started singing a song. 'A Brand New Day' She thought the title was. The strange thing was, she had her radio on and the rest of the pilots began singing also. It was mainly to calm her nerves, but it appeared that the song offered something else for these pilots to think about than the fact that this may be their last battle.

Finally, she saw it in the distance, and the singing died down. "My God, it is massive." One of the pilots mentioned. Kristen then spoke, "But it isn't invincible. It was made by man, It can be unmade." She then spoke, "All fighters, pick your targets for a missile volley. We're going to nail it from the front, and then from behind."

"Understood Major!" The Squadrons awknowledged as the fighters approached the Aerial Battleship. "Alright, fire on my mark." Kristen began to hear enemy comms as the squadron shot past six Estovakian Tankers. "Where did all these fighters come from!" The Stovie officer responded. Kristen smiled, "We're angels stovie-boy. We've came from heaven to send you to hell. Mark!" The Squadron fired a full barrage of missiles toward the aerial fleet. Explosions erupted on several of the fleet airships. "Arm all batteries, scramble Strigon team!" The Battleship's Commander stated.

"Yes, come out and dance with the angels Strigon. This time we settle the score." Kristen stated. "Shamrock Focus on those flak turrets on Aigaion's spine. I'll go after these ECM Aircraft." She approached one of the ECM Aircraft and fired at its nose. The first ECM array was down, she then broke off and came around to attack the Kottos again Taking aim toward its tail, she unleashed a hail of firepower on the Kottos. "Aigaion, we've lost our ECM!" The Kottos Aircraft responded.

Kristen overheard one of the Strigon Pilots speaking. "We're launching, get that out of the way." Kristen maneuvered her fighter just under the Aigaion, there was only one way they could launch fighters. The Stirgon's launched, one by one. She got a lock on one and fired a missile toward him. "Stirgon Twelve, Missile Right behind you!" The warning came too late. Kristen spoke. "Opps. Dammit, hit the fire missile button again. My bad, all my bad." She quipped. She began to tail one of the Strigons that had just barely launched. "C'mon, keep up with me you bastards. Lets see how you dance." She engaged the Strigons with the other fighters, and it seemed as if the Strigons were engaging in long drawn-out dogfights. Luring the fighters away from the Aigaion. "Squadron's don't get too seperated from each other." She said as she was dogfighting with one of the Strigons.

"Hold still you." She could feel the G's putting weight on her body. At some points, her body was completely weightless, and at others, she wanted to puke. She kept herself from dowing so, and finally she got a solid lock. A missile fired at the Strigon and it impacted near the tail. Sending the fighter careening into the ocean. She twisted to loose the Strigon that got behind her. Cutting her speed with the airbrakes until the Strigon appeared in her sights. Even without a gun lock. He was close enough to score a direct hit. She fired and the SU-37 before her began to fly apart. She preformed a barrel roll to evade the crumbling flanker. "That's three, six of them left."

She had more Flankers to deal with., one managed to gain a hit on one of her squadron, and she began to tail that one. "Oh no you don't." The G's wracked her again as she maneuvered for a kill-shot. Finally, she noticed a flanker in the distance, heading right for her. She veered off and began to charge the incoming flanker. It fired a missile, Kristen rolled to evade it and settled her sights on the flanker. A missile launched from the Eagle and it hit the flanker's nose dead on. "Strigon Nine, Strigon Six? Where are you?" Kristen didn't respond, the demon within had taken hold. One by one, the number of Strigons were decreasing.

"My god, what is she? It's like we're fighting a demon out here." One Strigon noted. Finally, Kristen picked up radio chatter from the Aigaion. "Bring out the Nimbus." She checked her Radar. "Damn! Stay near the Aigaion, they won't fire those missiles nearby their own vessel. Kristen shot toward the Aigaion at full speed, and finally. The Aigaion launched. She evaded the explosions well enough, but more of the squadron were vaporized. "All fighters, stay near the Aigaion." She said as she forced two Strigon's into chasing her. Kristen set her sights on one of the Gyges Aircraft and sliped between its dual wings. The Strigon tried to do the same thing, but he was a little off and it resulted in the Strigon loosing his wings and spiraling to the ground. "Strigon 5!" Kristen then spoke. "Two left!" She began to push herself again. Until finally she got a gun lock. She fired her guns and the guns managed to hit the cockpit. The Fighter began to spiral out of control in a tailspin as its pilot was now deceased.

"One left." Kristen stated. She was loosing energy by the moment. She had engaged a great deal of the Strigons to cover the attack on the Aigaion, but even she had her limit. "Goodbye Demon." Finally, the last Strigon was shot to pieces. Shamrock moved to Kristen's side. "Talisman, are you still with us?"

Kristen took some deep breaths. "Yes, Shamrock, I'm here. Lets focus on Aigaion and the Aerial Battleships. All fighters, press the attack." As the battle was raging on, more fighters launched ordinance toward the Aigaion and its fleet. They were taking steady damage. One of the Gyges Aircraft finally burst into a massive fireball. Kristen approached behind one of the Kottos Aircraft and fired a missile into its engine block. Firing more rounds into the engine block, the Kottos began to fall from the sky. Toward one of the islands. "We're taking them down, attack squadron, turn up the pressure and they'll break soon."

* * *

Onboard the Aigaion, the commanding General couldn't believe what was happening. Strigon was defeated, A Kottos and Gyges was downed, and now the Aigaion was taking heavy damage.

"Sir! We've lost another Gyges, our remaining escort is reporting critical damage!" One of the officers stated. The General looked out the viewport. It was her. This Kristen Landsford. The Angel of Garuda. This was her doing, it was all her doing. The anger in the General increased, combined with desperation. He then spoke. "Deploy the Nimbus, destroy her! Crush her! Annihalate her."

"Sir! You'll destroy us too." The General rushed over to fire control. "I don't care!" He threw an officer from his post. "Yes, Time to die Garuda! Time to die Angels. Time to die Emmeria." He started launching nimbus missiles everywhere.

* * *

Kristen spoke, "God Almighty! Evade!" She evaded as the missiles were shot out everywhere. Some even impacted near the last remaining Kottos escort. "Aigaion, what are you doing! Hold your fire! Hol..." The last Kottos was destroyed. Kristen spoke, "My God, they're firing on themselves."

"Yes, Garuda, you will die. Die, die, die, die, die." The Crazed voice stated. Aigaion started firing missiles that homed directly in on Garuda One. Kristen evaded, but she still had several missiles on her tail. "Yes that's it. Time for a little return-to-sender." She turned toward the front of Aigaion and began to approach its landing bay. She shot through it with the burst missiles in pursuit. They all exploded in Aigaion's landing bay.

"No!" The crazed voice from Aigaion's bridge yelped. "This Airship is invincible! Invincible." Kristen moved around toward the front again. "You are a weak and pitiful Emmerian Dog. You are Pathetic!" The General screamed at the top of his lungs. "You are!"

"Oh, Shut up." Kristen stated as she launched her last missile at Aigaion's cockpit. The Missile burst through the cockpit and took the general by surprise. An explosion erupted from Aigaion's Cockpit as the entire Airship began to be consumed by secondary explosions and trailing smoke. Kristen surveyed the damage to the airship.

* * *

The Aigaion began to descend toward the ground, smoke and fire trailing it, and debris breaking off. Finally its left wing broke off. "Back to the sea you go." Shamrock said. "May you rest... in quiet slumber."

Kristen watched, the thing that she hated the most, fall into the ocean. This machine of war drove her from her home, separated her from the people she loved the most, and took away her life for just war. She hated it. "Burn in hell you bastards." She could only say. "C'mon pilots, lets head back for San Loma."

* * *

Kristen's F-15 powered down to the cheers of the soldiers outside. More than a few shouts of joy could be heard, as well as the whistling from several members of the crowd. "Talisman, you did it!"

Avalanche stated as he rushed over to Talisman, all she could do was smile. "Yes, 'we' did it" she mentioned, making sure the entire squadron got the credit. After all, it was what Renolds would do. "Hey, we all saw it, you were the one that got the kill Talisman." Shamrock stated.

"The kill belongs to us all pilots!" She grabbed one of the champagne bottles that Sky Kid ran up with. "Viva Gracemeria Baby!" She shouted as she shook the champagne and opened it. Several other pilots opened the rest of the bottles and began downing them.

* * *

Kristen walked through the hanger, filled with coffins, bearing the Emmerian Flag. She walked toward a podium and stepped on it. "We are here to say goodbye to the men and women who gave their lives so that we could live our lives in freedom. I knew these men and women well, some of them I didn't know very well, others I barely knew at all. But what bonded us together was the common cause we were fighting for. What personified us was our loyalty to each other. Upon this airfield, we will erect a memorial here to those who sacrificed their lives for our cause. I will now read the names of those who will adorn this memorial." She picked up a clip board and began reading names. She wanted this task, so she'd remember everyone who fought here till her last day. She felt that it was her duty to say every name. "Lt. Martin Anderson, Captain Feilx Bartholomew..." She finally got to one of the names she knew well. "Major John Renolds..." She continued on, and it was not easy to say the names, but it was her responsibility.

* * *

"This is Diane Fielding with Breaking News." The reporter stated.

"Today, Emmerian Forces defeated the Estovakian Aerial Fleet. Compsoed of several large airships, along with the Estovakian Aerial Carrier and Battleship Aigaion. This news was greeted with jubilation by both the Yuktobanian and Osean governments. As well as the Emmerian Government who has officially announced that the war in Emmeria has turned against the Federal Republic of Estovakia."

The News caster continued. "The Squadron credited with the Aigaion's destruction is the twenty-eight Fighter Squadron, also known as Garuda team, which has proven to be the premier squadron of the war in Emmeria. Morale has skyrocketed in the Emmerian Military as Aigaion's destruction has put the Emmerians on equal terms with the Estovakian Military."

"In wake of Aigaion's Destruction, The Osean Federation, once again, has called upon Estovakia to remove its forces from Emmeria and approach Emmerian officials for cease-fire talks. Military Analysts note that Emmeria's Military strength will gain momentum with the recent liberation of San Loma."

"This is Diane Fielding for OSN News." The Reporter Finished.

* * *

"This is unacceptable General Sokovich!" One of the Generals stated in a yelling voice. "It was you who suggested that Aigaion would 'deal' with this, now Major, Kristen Landsford. Now she has destroyed Aigaion, along with half of strigon team, and it is because 'you' underestimated her!"

General Sokovich spoke. "Relax, this is a setback, but we still have other plans moving forward that Major Landsford would be powerless against. We still have 'it'."

"No... It's untested. Chandelier is not ready. We don't know what will happen if we use it." One of the Generals stated. Sokovich responded. "Perhaps you're right, but Chandelier is a backup solution to the Emmerian problem. We still have the 'neutralizer.'"

"No.. We can't do it! If we do it, Osea and Yuktobania will not keep their silence. They will come an invade! Both of them! Our people will rebel if we use bioweapons!" Sokovich spoke, "Silence!" He roared. "Find out everything you can about Major Landsford. Even she has a weak point, all humans do. We can use that to bring her down. We'll destroy her, everything she is, everything she values, everything she holds dear."

"Yes... General Sokovich."

* * *

**Author's Note: Next Stop Ragno Fortress. Might take till Friday**


	11. Chapter 10: Ragno Fortress

Ace Combat 6: Garuda's Angel

Chapter Ten: Ragno Fortress

Occupied Gracemeria

Near Gracemeria Castle

Dr. Anders was nearby the castle grounds taking a small break from the wounded in the hospital. In modern times, the castle was a popular park for those wanting a relaxing day away from the city. Ever since Kristen destroyed Aigaion, Estovakia has been sending a near-constant stream of wounded soldiers from the front. Emmerian Military Radio and Gracemeria's Independence Radio went on about Kristen non-stop. She had become a war-hero in every since of the word. He looked around the area. Something imposing was being built in a hurry. Defense towers for the incoming Emmerian Forces.

Suddenly, a man approached him in the distance. "Hey man, do you have the time?" Dr. Anders nodded. "Certainly, let me just get my phone out." He reached in his pants and tried digging the phone out of his pants, that was when he was grabbed by the man, and a small towel forced over his head. Dr. Anders tried struggling, but to no avail. The substance on the towel, he recognized as a strong anesthesia, was making him loose consciousness by the second. He finally lost consciousness before a van drove up toward the man dragging Dr. Anders' unconscious form. The man loaded him inside and the van drove off casually.

Dr. Anders began to come around, his head feeling fuzzy. He could hear voices around him, as his senses began to return, they sounded slow and garbled. Then they began to make more sense.

"... lets deal with one thing at a time Gentlemen, these people are important." A woman's voice stated. Dr. Anders looked toward the woman. She was Emmerian, but another man, close by, was an Estovakian Lieutenant. "Who are you." The woman approached. "We're with the Emmerian Resistance. I'm glad we were able to find you before the Secret Police got orders to find you."

"Secret Police?" Dr. Anders asked as the woman spoke, "My name is Charity Daniels, the leader of this cell. The man behind me is Lieutenant Konstantin Vornov of the Estovakian Security Bureau, he's a member of a resistance group against the Generals in Estovakia." She noted. "There are two more, Zed Walters and his driver, he's out in his mobile radio station somewhere."

Dr. Anders spoke. "I hope whatever it is, that requires me being drugged and kidnapped, is important enough to justify it." Lieutenant Vornov spoke. "Your friend has been making life very... inconvenient for the Generals doctor. They've ordered the Secret Police to round up Major Landsford's family, even lovers. I am glad the resistance found you first."

"How did you find me?" Jason asked. "Lets just say that we have a sympathizer in the hospital. Surprised? Not every Estovakian agrees with the Military Government and their invasion of your nation. There are some of us who believe that, while the Generals have restored our nation, they have disgraced our honour with their warmongering." The Estovakian Lieutenant stated. "Now then, I have to return to the surface and inform central that I saw someone that probably looked like you near the outskirts. It should throw the Secret Police off for a while.

Dr. Anders spoke, "What about Kristen's parents?"

Charity shook her head. "I'm sorry Doctor, but the Secret Police got to them first." Dr. Anders sighed. "Dammit!" She continued, "We think they were taken to Ragno Fortress.." Dr. Anders followed up, "To be used as hostages against my fiancée."

Charity nodded. "We're working up a plan to get you out of the Capital, but it is not easy. We may have to bunker down and hold out until our troops take back the city."

* * *

Kristen entered the planning room, where General Roberts, Colonel Daniels, and other officers were talking. "Major Landsford. Allow me to express my condolences for your loss, John was a good man." General Roberts stated." Kristen nodded. "Thank you General."

"Now then, to business. Colonel?" Colonel Daniels spoke, "Our objective is Ragno Fortress. Ten years ago, this fortress was built by our nation as a defensive barrier against Estovakia when the Generals took power after the Ulysses XFO4 calamity. Now it is in Estovakian Hands. We cannot ignore the fortress." Colonel Daniels manipulated the map display. "They have two battallions of troops here, and our current plan involves cutting their power and sending warlock battalion in to seize the Fortress."

Colonel Daniels continued. "We also have reason to believe that the Estovakians are holding political prisoners deep within the base. The fortress itself is only the tip of the iceberg. The Base runs underground along Grageo Canyon. Seizing the fortress will be hard, seizing the underground fortress will be damn near impossible. We're going to take sixty percent casualties from this."

Kristen spoke up. "What are these?" She asked as she manipulated the map screen to display a series of wide tunnels in the canyon. Daniels responded. "Access tunnels for helicopters and heavy lift choppers. Why do you ask Major?" Kristen spoke. "What if we send Yellow Jacket into those tunnels to take control of the Fortress from the inside?"

"It won't work Major, the Stovies will shift security forces to the tunnels with a series of elevators within the shafts. We thought of this already Major, Yellow Jacket will be wiped out." Colonel Daniels noted. Kristen spoke. "Then we send a fighter through the tunnels to take the elevators and control centers out." Daniels spoke. "That's crazy, those tunnels are barely big enough to fly in."

Kristen spoke. "That is why it will work Ladies and Gentlemen. Here." She manipulated the screen. "We send Warlock Battallion within the outer range of the Fortress to create a skirmish, our squadrons will cover with Warlock, then I take Shamrock through the tunnels and knock out the elevators within. With our Special Forces in the fortress, they move up to Auxillary Command and override the Fortress' defenses. Warlock will then pin the Estovakians against the Fortress."

"I like it Major." General Roberts stated. "It's risky, but if we succeed, we will have much less casualties than expected, and enough strength left over to head for Gracemeria many weeks ahead of schedule. Another officer spoke, "No! It's too risky General. We'll be putting Warlock Battalion in unnecessary danger if this fails."

General Roberts spoke. "Colonel Lewis, we're all in 'unnecessary danger' right now. This is war, and risks must be made in war for victory. I think Major Landsford can pull it off. It is Crazy, yes, but if we think it's crazy, then the Estovakians will think its crazy, and that is why they will be completely and utterly unprepared for it."

Kristen responded, "Thank you Sir, we won't let you down." She looked at some of the General's subordinates. Most of them weren't happy about this, that they had lost influence with him to some maverick from the air force. She just grinned slightly with the knowledge that she had pissed someone off today other than the Generals.

* * *

Charity spoke toward Dr. Anders. "Doctor, come here!" Anders moved over to Charity and another person at a computer. "We've managed to hack past the Stovie's internet blocks, and we're video conferencing with the Emmerian Military." Jason's eyes widened. "Can they get Kristen on there."

Charity spoke, "Yes, it's she's on her way." Kristen's image appeared on the monitor, and a slightly distorted one. "Jason?" Jason moved toward it. "Talisman!" Kristen smiled, "Oh thank god your safe doc." Jason smiled, "How are you love?"

"I'm fine, and I'm glad your fine. I was beginning to think something had happened to you. How is everyone there in Gracemeria?" A technician spoke. "They're doing a server trace, make it quick doctor." Jason nodded. "Kristen, I love you, I want to give you something when you get here..." Kristen spoke. "Save it for when I'm there. It would be awkward if you tried punching through a monitor to put that ring on my finger." She put her hand on the monitor. "I love you too Doc."

Dr. Anders took the ring out and placed it on the screen near her finger. "Stay safe love, don't do anything too rash." Kristen responded. "Why doctor, I would never do anything that would cause you so much worry. I certainly wouldn't preform suicidal maneuvers while fighting an enormous airship and against near impossible odds. If you worry too much Jason, that handsome hair of yours will start graying. Oh, and keep your hands of those nurses." She said with a smile. The first real one she had for weeks. "You're a bad liar Major. We'll have to celebrate your recent promotions when you get back." He said with a smirk. Jason spoke again, "Listen..." Suddenly the technician pulled the cables out of the router and Kristen's image vanished. Jason spoke, "Get her back!" The technician spoke, "They almost had us doctor... I'm sorry..."

Charity spoke, "We'll try again in a few hours Doctor, but this is the best we can do. Even getting past the Stovie's internet blocks is risky." Jason nodded, "I know, but this is the first time in months that I've spoken with her." Charity smiled, "Congratulations, I hope to be there for the reception." Jason smiled, "Something tells me even the Reception will be 'by invitation only', because I think half of the nation will want to attend, and the other half will show up anyway."

"You're welcome doc, and I think we've managed to keep her morale up." Charity responded to which Jason smiled, "Are you kidding? The Generals are going to wish they had never been born when she's done with them"

* * *

Two F-15's continued to fly toward Grageo Canyon, in essence, it was a network of canyons carved out over millions of years by the Grageo River. One wrong turn, and someone could easily get lost here. Kristen checked the situation. "Wow, the politicians must be fuming that this fortress, which they spent billions on, somehow managed to get captured by the stovies during the blitz."

Suddenly the Independence Radio came on. "This is Zed Walters with Emmerian Independence radio telling all you stovies out there, don't feel so bad when we come and break your toys. I've got some gold king medals for Garuda Team. Made them myself." Kristen grinned. "Damn. I'm liking this guy more and more. Hey Ghosteye, send him my base address. I want my golden king medal."

"Don't listen to civilian airwaves during a mission." Ghosteye responded with his usual strictness.

Kristen spoke, "Yes mother." Several of the other pilots responded with some chuckles. Ghosteye spoke up, "And no banter during missions, keep focused."

"Alright, listen up guys. Warlock will need our cover for the first part of the mission, then I take Shamrock and we go pop open the base for our spec forces, then we pin the Stovies against the base. "Shamrock, you're with me." She entered Grageo canyon at high speed. Evading the walls as she went.

"Hey Shamrock, this is probably the only time we'll be able to do this and not get our asses chewed for it." Kristen stated to which Shamrock responded. "Lets just hope we survive this hot dogging so we can get our asses chewed Talisman." Kristen spoke, "Alright, we're approaching the first tunnel. She fired opened fire toward the tunnels gate and it smashed to pieces, and in the process, the tunnel was opened. Talisman entered the tunnel at full speed. Firing at elevators and control rooms along the way. "C'mon Shamrock, feel the rush." The Estovakians responded on their radio chatter. "What on Earth? They're flying through the tunnels, they must be insane."

Kristen spoke, "Nope, Emmerians just have more balls than stovies." She approached the second tunnel and blew it open. Entering this one, she began to do the same thing inside. "We've got fires in the lower levels!" one of the officers stated. "Lt. Colonel Miyavek, get me a damage report." Kristen smiled, "Boy I am just pissing these people off. If I keep on doing it, they may actually start liking me." Talisman shot out of the second tunnel with Shamrock in tow. He was huffing and breathing, trying to keep his cool. "What's wrong Shamrock, you're sounding like you're going into labor back there." She said as she set her sights on the third tunnel. "Ha ha, very funny Talisman." Shamrock said nervously.

Kristen blew the tunnel open and entered. Flying through it swiftly, she spotted her targets and opened fire. She then heard alarms on the Estovakain Frequencies. "We need another fire crew down here!" Kristen blew off the other gate and she exited. "One more, you alright Shamrock?"

"Yeah... I'll need new pants when I get groundside." Shamrock stated.

Kristen launched a missile toward the last tunnels gate and then proceeded inside it. While she was inside, and taking out targets with her guns. She did a roll in the tunnel. "Whoo hoo!" she stated. "Talisman!" Shamrock stated. "Don't freak me out like that." Kristen smirked, "What? By doing this?" Shamrock responded. "Yes that!" He said as the approached the tunnels exit. "Oh, ok, if you say so brother dearest." She began to spin as she approached the tunnels exit. She fired at the gate and exited the tunnel."Talisman, sometimes you can drive even me insane."

Kristen smiled, "Oh don't be such a worrywart. It's always good to enjoy life every now and then, otherwise it just gets boring. Now lets get back to warlock's position. When the special forces team takes control of the automated defenses, things will get interesting for the Stovies.

Without any warning, the fortress' pillbox towers started firing on the Estovakian Tanks and Atillery outside the base. "This is Linez Battlaion, Cease fire Ragno, Repeat, Cease Fire!"

Ragno's commanding officer came on. "We can't, we've been locked out of all the computers." Kristen spoke, "Warlock, begin your charge, we have them by the ropes. All fighters, provide air support for warlock, we're going to take the base." The base continued to lay a punishing volley of firepower toward the now encircled Estovakian Army. "Garuda, this is warlock, we need you to take out two artillery batteries. On opposite sides of the canyon."

"Understood, Shamrock, you up for some dirty work." Shamrock responded, "Hey, at least you're not making me go through any more tunnels." Kristen spoke. "You take one side of the Canyon, and I'll take the other." Kristen set her sights on the Artillery and began strafing one of the Artillery Batteries. The Battle was proceeding very quickly.

* * *

"This is Diane Fielding for OSN News with a Special Report." The Reporter noted.

"Emmerian Forces continue to push east, on all fronts, toward Gracemeria. And Estovakian Forces have shown signs that they no longer have the ability to match the Emmerians in numbers and equipment. Military analysts suggest that the Emmerian armies will be in Gracemeria by the end of this week. If the current trend continues." The reporter noted.

"The most noteworthy victory that the Emmerian forces have accomplished was the seizure of Ragno Fortress. Thus far, the Fortress has prevented any attempt to move east in force by the Emmerians, now the Estovakian Army is on the defensive. However, military analysts suggest that the Estovakians will consider desperation tactics as they loose ground.

* * *

Kristen continued to walk through the San Loma base before she entered a room where an elderly man and woman were being treated for injuries. "Mom? Dad?" The man and woman smiled. "Kristen!" The elderly woman stated. She walked toward the two and hugged them in each arm. Both of them put their arms around her.

She then spoke, while holding back tears. "How did you get here?"

"The Special Forces found us, in Ragno Fortress." William Landsford stated. Kristen looked up. "Dad, I don't understand. Ragno Fortress? What on earth were you doing there?" Kristen asked. Her mother, Katherine Landsford looked down. "The Estovakians are now targeting everyone around you honey." William decided to tell her the truth. "You've backed them up against the wall so hard that they're now getting desperate to destroy you."

Kristen spoke, "The last I heard, Jason is now with the Resistance." William spoke again. "Your uncle did not fair so well." Katherine began to sob and William held her. "The secret police gunned him down."

Kristen sat down. "I'd love to get my hands on the son-of-a-bitch that did it." She stated. William spoke, "Honey, no. You focus on what you're doing right now. There's a lot more people in Gracemeria that are getting it harder than us. God, the secret police is having a field day with anyone who happens to have a fighter pilot in their family."

Kristen spoke, "Don't worry, we'll put an end to it."

* * *

**Author's Note: Expect Updates during the Weekend.**


	12. Chapter 11: Moloch Desert

Ace Combat 6: Garuda's Angel

Chapter Ten: Moloch Desert

San Loma Hanger

Shamrock entered the Hanger, and immediately, his mouth hung open. F-22 Raptors, and he never thought that he would ever score enough points with command in order to fly one of these. Talisman then spoke, "Nice, aren't they?"

"I'll say." Shamrock stated. "And knowing you, Talisman, you managed to get General Roberts to sign off on assigning us these birds?" Kristen smiled, "With rank comes privilege Shamrock. We'll be riding into Gracemeria on thoroughbred stallions. Just like the old Emmerian knights who served the Golden King."

Shamrock smiled and took a look in the sky. "We're so close, we cannot stop now." Kristen nodded. "It's been a long war, one that has turned all of us... inside-out." Shamrock spoke, "Do we just go back to normal life after this Kristen? What if Estovakia attacks again? Should we give them that chance?" He asked.

Kristen spoke, "Major Renolds once told me that we'll have to let go of the desire to fight Marcus. No matter how much we hate the enemy, we're going to have to accept peace. If we go to Estovakia to destroy them for trying to destroy us, then we become what we're trying to defend our nation against.. I made a promise to him, once this war is over, that I would stop fighting. I intend to keep that promise." She stated. "I cannot forgive the Estovakians, but I will not see this war destroy us both."

Shamrock nodded, "Lets go home Kristen, home to our families."

* * *

Charity moved through the city, with Jason in tow. "Alright, lets go." She said to Jason. As she approached a truck. "Alright Doctor, We're going to load you on a truck. The driver has papers that will get you out of the city. Once you're out of the city, head west, and avoid the roads the best you can." She noted. "Lets go!" She lead him toward the truck. She didn't get too far until a shot rang out.

Time slowed for a moment as she turned back toward Jason. He began to notice a patch of red grow on her clothes, until she dropped to the ground. "Doctor Jason Anders." A woman in a black uniform approached. A handgun in one hand and a framed picture in the other. He recognized her as the secret police Lieutenant that caused a commotion at the hospital over two suspected terrorists. Lieutenant Virkov.

"Do you happen to know the woman in this picture?" She asked as she showed him the picture he once had hidden in his desk. Several more Secret Police Officers appeared behind him, and Virkov holstered her pistol. She then slapped the Doctor. "Do you!" She asked in an angry voice. Jason remained silent. Virkov upholstered her pistol and pistol-whipped Jason. "God I hate you Emmerians. So full of defiance. It will be a favor to the world when we finally exterminate you vermin. Take him!"

* * *

Kristen entered the briefing room, to find Sky Kid and Avalanche in some kind of juvenile argument. "Uh uh, yeah huh, uh uh, yeah huh..." She finally spoke during the pointless bickering, "Shamrock?" She said to her wingman, he picked up on what Kristen wanted. "Way ahead of you Talisman." He sat down behind Sky Kid and Avalanche, grabbed both of their ears, and twisted them. "Arggh! Ow Ow Ow!" Both of them cried until they spoke. "Alright, Alright!" Kristen smiled as she took the podium. "You can carry on with that in the barracks, but in 'my' briefing room, we act our ages. You got that?"

"Yes Major, ma'am." One of them said to which Kristen smiled, "Good, Shamrock, keep your position back there, if those two carry on again, show them the cleaning closet and the base's facilities."

"Understood Major." Shamrock said with a wicked grin.

"Now then, to business." She stated. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are ready to retake Gracemeria." When she said that, the briefing room erupted in a round of cheering. "The Estovakians are pulling everything they have left two the Moloch Desert in order buy time for them to reinforce Gracemeria. That is why we have to get past this defensive formation quickly. If we allow the Stovies too much time to reinforce our capital, it will make it that much harder for us to retake Gracemeria." Kristen stated.

"Alright, our battle plan calls for Warlock to engage the main enemy battlaions in the north. And for Quox to attack and take the airfield. We're also going to send Hammerhead's bombers to take out the enemy's HQ. Any questions?"

"Yeah, can I get your autograph on my picture of you Talisman?" Kristen spoke, "Sure, but it will have to be a real picture of me, and not the photoshoped version of myself that you've made with Windhover." Both of their eyes widened when she mentioned that. "Next time, keep your dirty pictures off the base's computer network"

Lanner smiled, "Busted." She said with a smile.

* * *

Dr. Anders was thrown into the cell, and he landed on his chest nearby another prisoner. This one very familiar. He looked up into the tortured man's eyes. "Good God, Lieutenant Vornov!" He approached the man.

Vornov looked up. "I'm sorry doctor. They made me talk."Dr. Anders began examining Vornov. "Good God almighty. These wounds need to be treated." He studied the areas on Vornov, where they had inserted electrodes into him. The thing with using electricity for torture was that it was always excruciating. In vornov's example, the current was directed toward the major nerve clusters. He spoke again. "I am sorry Doctor. I couldn't keep my honour!"

"Vornov, I don't blame you. You couldn't have taken that much pain for long." He spoke again. "I tried doctor. I tried my best. The only thing I can offer you, is to make sure that woman doesn't survive this war."

Virkov approached the cell. "How touching." She signaled the guard to open the cell. "Doctor, I am not going to kill you. You are far too valuable to us for you to die. Instead, you're going to learn obedience and betrayal." She entered the cell with her guard.

Dr. Anders spoke, "Do what you want to me, that's not going to stop Kristen from sending you all to hell. If you hurt me, you'll just make it harder for you." Virkov slapped him. "Enough!" She then approached Anders. "So this is what you're going to do. You are going to be very useful once we ship you to Chandelier. In order to keep the Emmerian Military from attacking it. But first, you're going to publicly renounce your ties to Emmeria, and defect to Estovakia. It will be heart-wrenching to see your beloved squirm in agony over your... betrayal."

"I will never betray Emmeria." The Doctor stated. Virkov spoke, "Then I'll have to torture you, and what better way than to do it psychologically." She noted as she gestured toward her men. "We're going to start with Lieutenant Vornov, and you get to watch as we drain the last amount of life from him."

The soldiers grabbed Vornov and began to insert electrodes into him. "God almighty! Stop this! If you do this again, it will kill him!" Virkov responded. "Then defect to Estovakia, and we'll spare him." Vornov spoke, "No Doctor. I have prepared for this. I will not forsake my honour again. Do not give her anything! Even if I beg!" Virkov pushed a button and an electric charge began to flow into Vornov's body he began to scream. Dr. Anders did his best to keep his silence, being torn between his desire to help the wounded and to be loyal to Kristen, it was excruciating enough for him."

"Defect!" She pushed the button again and Vornov screamed again. "Defect!" She pushed the button repeatedly. But during the screaming. She thought she heard gunshots. She looked around, and signaled toward her guards. "Go, find out what that was." The two guards left. She turned her attention toward Dr. Anders. "Looks like your friends are trying to get you out alive. What a shame, it looks like you will never see her again." She aimed her gun at Anders. Suddenly, from behind, Vornov lept behind her and thrusted the two electrodes, that used to be in him, into her back. He then fell down and punched his fist on the button. She began screaming with convulsions and finally dropped her gun. Vornov picked it up, blood streaming from two wounds near his shoulders, and pointed the gun down toward Virnov's head. "Burn in hell you wretch!" He shot her in the head, but her remains continued to convulse as the charge poured into her.

Suddenly, several armed Estovakian's entered, but they weren't in uniform. At their head was someone familiar. "Major Antovich? What are you doing?" Major Grigori Antovich walked forward. "What I should've done before this war began. Doctor, can you help Lieutenant Vornov?"

Jason nodded, "I need medical supplies."

Antovich nodded. "Yes, we'll get them for you, but we have to get you to the resistance's hideout, and I have something to tell your Emmerian Army. It's urgent." Several resistance members helped Vornov out of the cell. "Antovich handed Jason the picture frame that Virnov had seized. "This belongs to you, dose it not?" He smiled, "I would like to meet her, to salute her as a worthy opponent. She will be a fine wife for you, my friend." Jason spoke with a smile, "What happened to you being too old to be an idealist?"

"I might have found some youth in me, being close to all those nurses day in and day out." The Doctor and Major Antovich shared a quick laugh. "They've gone too far doctor. We have done some terrible things here, but this is just too much." he stated. "They are planning on using chemical weapons here in Gracemeria."

Jason spoke, "Come, I think I know where we can get in touch with the Emmerian Military."

* * *

Two F-22's streaked toward Warlock's position. "Alright Warlock, lets go put an end to this war, once and for all." Kristen stated. "Where do you need fire support?" Warlock responded, "We have several positions right ahead of us that need to be softened. Be advised, the stovies have deployed some pretty nasty triple a around their positions."

"Alright, we've got them. Shamrock. You take the ones on the right, use your SOD Dispensers. But be careful, they're going to light up the sky when we begin our attack. And lets hope we get some of their ESM Vehicles."

As expected, the hills and valleys began to errupt in tracer and missile fire. Kristen did her best to dodge the fire. "Damn! The I guess I pissed off the stovies too much." She dropped her SOD's right when a sam launcher fired two missiles at her. She began to maneuver quickly, trying to loose the missiles. Finally she dove toward the ground, with the missiles behind her, and pulled up sharply and skimmed the ground. The missiles impacted on the ground behind her. "Shamrock, continue to support Warlock, I'm going to hit these ESM sites."

"Roger that Talisman." She continued to manuver close to the ground, and she spotted several ESM vehicles. She opened fire, taking one down. "That's one, anti-aircraft fire should lighten up a bit. We've got another batallion to take care of here. All squadrons, if you're here, lend us as much support as you can, and be careful with the anti-aircraft sites. They're firing some nasty missiles."

"Their called xsams Garuda. They have enhanced targeting systems designed to take down fighters more effectively." Ghosteye interjected. "Kristen spoke, "You've heard them, be careful with these missile sites, and try to take them out." Kristen and the other fighters began to approach the last position, tracers and missiles launched. "All fighters, evade!" Kristen flipped her fighter to evade a sam. "Alright you bastards. It's special delivery time." She released another SOD dispenser, and shortly thereafter, a path of destruction enveloped the enemy position. Kristen hoped that the bombs managed to dispose of a few of the sam launchers. "Garuda, Hammerhead needs support. We need to clear the way for them so they can shut down the enemy's field HQ."

Kristen punched her F-22 ahead at full speed, and managed to catch one of the Estovakian Fighters from above. She showered it with machine gun fire.

* * *

Dr. Anders entered the resistance base, it was quiet, perhaps the secret police managed to capture most of this cell, but the base remained untouched. Even in the old city sewers. Dr. Anders sat down at a computer. "Alright, lets see if I can initiate a vid conference link. He noticed an icon that said 'vid-conf-mil' He clicked on it and the computer took over from there.

After a few moments, a vid window opened with an Emmerian officer. "This is San Loma, what do you have for us Charity." Dr. Anders spoke, "This is Doctor Jason Anders. This cell has been compromised." The resistance affairs officer spoke. "Dammit! That's four in the last hour." Jason spoke. "I'm here with some military dissidents, they have some important information for you.

"Alright, lets have it." Major Antovich plugged in a flash drive and began uploading the information.

* * *

An intelligence officer continued to run through San Loma at a frantic pace. He burst through the doors, without even giving his clearance badge to the guard. This information was too important to stop. "You there! Stop." The guard sounded. He turned a corner and entered the command center. Running up to General Roberts and presenting him with the information. The guards burst through and General Roberts held up his hand, informing them to stand down. As he read, his expression changed from surprise, to complete shock. "God have mercy on our souls." He muttered. "Cease all operations! Immediately!" he ordered.

"Sir?" One of his subordinates asked. "I said! Cease all combat operations. Right now!" He said with more force. The command personnel went to work, as General Roberts handed the paper he was given to Colonel Daniels. He also read the information they had just received. "Mother of God. They wouldn't?"

Roberts spoke, "I wouldn't put this beyond the Estovakians right now. Colonel, Charity is dead. I'm sorry son." Daniels took the paper and crumbled it. Trying to contain his grief.

* * *

Kristen had taken out another Typhoon that was trying to harass Hammerhead's bombers. "We've got it from here Garuda. Nice work." The Bomber noted. Ghosteye chimed in. "All planes, the enemy has begun retreating, do not let them leave the combat airspace."

Shamrock responded. "Lets finish them off, once and for all." Kristen nodded. "Oh yeah, game over Stovies." Ghosteye then spoke. "Hold on here, I'm getting a signal from command."

Kristen began to see something in the distance. SU-37's, Strigon team. "Alright Strigon. One more battle huh? Well lets do this. Shamrock, lets deal with Strigon once and for all." She punched her throttle toward the first Strigon. Watching him for his movements. She had seen Strigon before, and had begun to anticipate what they would do. "Gotcha." It was almost instinctive, but Kristen aimed a little to the left and fired off a volley of bullets, the Strigon turned into the fire by mistake and was shot to pieces. Shamrock came up from below and tailed the Strigon closely. "Strigon Thirteen, he's behind you!" It was too late, the missile hit strigon dead on. It was only then that something would happen.

"Attention, all fighters, cancel engagement and stand down!" Ghosteye's voice came in.

"What?" Kristen asked. Ghosteye spoke again. "These are new mission orders from command. cancel engagement and return to base." Shamrock spoke, "We're almost to Gracemeria. I cannot believe what you're saying. Don't you know how many people we've lost to get to this point."

"I'll say again, this mission has been aborted, don't you see what's happening here, cancel engagement and stand down!" Ghosteye stated in a forceful tone. Kristen spoke, "No! I will not run from them! I will never run from Strigon again!" She continued to dogfight them. Trying to get a lock. "My family has suffered long enough. I won't run from them either."

One Strigon spoke, "My god, they're moving much faster this time, I can't keep up with them." He stated. "They're too quick, too fast." Suddenly that strigon was shot to pieces by one of the F-22's. "The Lieutenant Commander was right, we are no match for them." One of the Strigons stated. "We need to retreat!"

Kristen spoke, "There is no retreat Strigon!" She and Shamrock tailed the last two before they were brought down also. Finally, the airspace was clear.

"You two have made a huge mistake." Ghosteye stated. "There's no getting around a penalty for this."

* * *

When the two F-22's powered down. They were greeted by a large escort of MP's. The cockpits opened and one MP walked forward, his gun drawn. "Major Kristen Landsford, Captain Marcus Lampert. I'm here to place you under arrest for disobeying a direct order." Kristen took off her helmet. "What the hell is going on!"

"Major, you either have two choices. Step down from the fighter willingly, or you will be put in the lockup." the MP noted. Kristen glared at him and then stepped down. "Will one of you answer my questions?" Kristen stated as she stepped down. When she reached the bottom of the ladder. Two MP's approached and began to frisk-search both Kristen and Marcus.

"What the hell has gotten into you people. Did I land at a stovie airbase or something?" The MP's spoke, "Cooperate, and we won't put you in irons!" Kristen sighed and began to calm down. The only thing she could do was contain her rage as she was being lead toward the barracks.

* * *

**Author's Note: Next post will be tommorrow.**


	13. Chapter 12: Weapons of Mass Destruction

Ace Combat 6: Garuda's Angel

Chapter Twelve: Weapons of Mass Destruction

San Loma Barracks

San Loma Air Force Base

Kristen continued to stare at Shamrock. Both of them were still confused, even after being made to wait for almost five hours. Suddenly the door opened and the guard let General Roberts enter. He approached Kristen. "Major, I believe I owe you an explanation."

"Damn right, I want to know if I landed at the right base." The General spoke, "During the last mission, we received urgent intelligence of a plot to use chemical warfare against Gracemeria, and annihilate its entire population." He stated. "That is why I suspended operations. Have I not earned your trust Major? I didn't make that decision lightly. I never make light decisions. If they lost too many of Strigon team, then they might have snapped and used the weapon." Roberts stated. "Do you not see? You have become Estovakia's greatest foe. You destroyed Aigaion, destroyed Strigon Team, even drove them from ragno fortress. They know that you will destroy them. Now they are using the dirtiest trick in the book against you. The most cowardly tactic; an entire city as hostages."

Kristen spoke, "Why didn't you inform me! If you trust me so much, then you should've told me." Roberts spoke, "Because I didn't want to tip them off Major. If they learned that we knew about their doomsday plan, then they would've used it immediately Major." The General sighed. "Major, I am here to ask for your trust. I knew Major Renolds like another son, and I have a son and daughter in Gracemeria, with six grandchildren. I do not want them to die from a chemical weapon. God, this weapon is horrifying."

The general spoke. "I know that you have someone special in Gracemeria too. And your trying to get back to him. What I am asking you now, is for your trust." General Roberts spoke. "I may command this Army, but you are their Captain, the one they follow into battle. I know full well that nothing will stop you from taking this Army to Gracemeria and chasing the Estovakian's to the gates of hell itself. And these men will follow you into hell itself." Kristen could not speak.

The general got on his knees to Kristen. "Kristen Landsford, I am begging you, help me save my family." Kristen spoke, "I will. I can't let the people I care about die either." Shamrock looked on with silence. General Roberts spoke, "This means you trust me Major. I have never broken my word with anyone, and I give you my word that we will see our loved ones again."

"Whats the plan, General Calvin Roberts?" She used his name informally to let him know that she trusted him. "We have the location for the catalyst this weapon needs in order to function, thanks to few friends your fiance has made, he's told me that if anyone can destroy this catalyst, you can. And I believe him, so I've convinced command to give you a chance for redemption." He then added. "Besides, you haven't failed us thus far, and I know you'll succeed.."

* * *

Dr. Anders continued to attend to Lieutenant Vornov. "We're loosing him Major." Major Antovich moved to Vornov's side. "Konstatin..." Antovich said. "Major... is this what we have to permit?" he asked. "This horror? This murder?" Vornov stated. "You are respected in Estovakia, Major, go to our people with this proof. Tell them of the Generals' villainy. Tell them how they tarnished our proud nation's honour for this war... Tell them..." Antovich spoke. "I will, Konstatin. I will..." Vornov began to loose consciousness on the couch in the resistance headquarters. Dr. Anders then closed the Estovakian's eyes. "I'm sorry Major, there was just too much neural trauma."

Major Antovich then spoke, "Doctor, me and my men are returning to Estovakia. The Generals will regret this day. They will not bring misery to another nation. This I swear Doctor."

Dr. Anders spoke, "I must return to the hospital."

"Doctor, the Secret Police is still out there." The Major stated.

Anders responded. "Major, I am a Doctor. I will take that risk if I can be of any help to the wounded. And it sounds like we'll need all the doctors we can get before this is over. And it sounds like all our lives are equally in danger right now."

Major Antovich nodded, "I salute your bravery Doctor, and should we survive this war, I would like to meet you again, under more favorable circumstances. Farewell." Jason nodded. "Farewell Major, and good luck, if you need help taking them down, I know a certain pilot who would love to help you. Considering what you've done for me."

Antovich nodded with a smile and then left the resistance base.

* * *

General Sokovich entered the darkened hanger. "This plot of yours has failed Mr. Steiner." A man in the dark spoke. "I may have something to compensate General. Something that will defeat that pilot out there." A light shown on a fighter. "We call this Nosferatu. It is a fighter designed for a single purpose; destroy pilots like Garuda One. It's the most advanced fighter ever made. It's armaments can defeat a squadron. Can you not see? We can still have what we want."

"So this 'Nosferatu' will destroy Garuda, and then we use Chandelier to utterly annihilate Gracemeria." The general stated. "After that, the rest of Emmeria will surrender, and it may take time, but we will rebuild Aigaion."

Mr. Steiner spoke, "What about your part of the deal General? We only agreed to this if we would have access to Aigaion to drive Osea from Belka."

"Yes, Belka..." The General stated as he drew a pistol. He then shot the man. "Belka is wasteland, Mr. Steiner." He walked toward the dying man, Mr. Steiner then smiled. "You think my death will matter general?" He said with a smile. "The Grey Men will never forgive this. We survived the war, we survived Razgriz, and we'll survive you." Steiner began to laugh, maniacally as he was dying. "Hate is what drives us Belkans, and now, I go to hell with the rest of my countrymen."

The General shot the Belkan again. But somewhere inside; fear. They should have never made this agreement with the Belkans.

* * *

Two F-22's shot down the ravine toward their targets. "Alright Shamrock, we need to stay in this ravine until we get to Fort Norton." Ghosteye came on. "And don't let any of the checkpoints, along the river, report your presence. If they do, the convoy with the Activation Agent will move out."

"You're just as bad Ghosteye I can't believe you had the nerve to join up with us again." Shamrock stated. Kristen responded. "Ghosteye is a softie. He barks a lot, but inside, he's warm and fuzzy." Ghosteye responded, "Cut the chatter, you'll give yourselves away."

Kristen responded. "We're coming up on the first checkpoint, Shamrock, take the left side of the river, I got the right, We'll nail them before they even know whats up." The Fighters continued to manuver along the river until they came across several guard towers and anti-aircraft guns. What happened next was very quick. Both fighters began to strafe targets on each side of the river. With accurate precision. They were wiped out before they even knew what was happening. "Alright, that's one outpost." Kristen stated.

Shamrock spoke, "This almost seems too easy, like its a trap?" Kristen responded. "Let's hope we still have caught them by surprise shamrock." Kristen kept on telling herself that she will not fail, she will not fail all the people in Gracemeria. Shamrock then noticed something on the river. "Talisman, there's a patrol boat down there." Kristen spoke, "Got it. I have a lock. Missile away." The missile streaked toward the patrol boat and impacted with it. Kristen spoke, "We've got to move faster Shamrock, and hope they do not decide to get status reports from their outposts."

Shamrock spoke again, "We're approaching the next outpost." Kristen also responded. "Lets take them out, quickly." Both fighters began to take out the outpost, one by one, the guard towers were taken out, along with anything that had a radio. "That's the second outpost, we have to move. The catalyst for the weapon is just ahead." Shamrock stated. Kristen spoke, "Alright, we're approaching Fort Norton. No matter what happens, that Convoy is going down. We're going to concentrate our SOD's on it, and bury it with bomblets." The fighters began to move even faster down the ravine, as they began to pick up Fort Norton's chatter. "Colonel, I cannot raise our outposts, they're completely silent." Kristen spoke, "C'mon, faster." She said to her plane, trying to coax more speed out of it. Finally, she saw the base, right when the bases Colonel spoke. "Activate defense grid. Have the Convoy move out."

Kristen finally spoke. "Shamrock! The Convoy!" Shamrock responded. "I see it, preparing to drop ordinance. Talisman and Shamrock released their SOD dispensors and the ground began to light up with multiple explosions that enveloped the convoy completely. "We got it! Convoy destroyed." The fighters began to pull up. Ghosteye chimed in, "Great job Garuda, now head back east to base." Shamrock also responded, "I hope you have a party going for us, it would be a nice break from all that lip service."

Kristen spoke, "I don't know about you Shamrock, but I am looking forward to the lip service when we get back to Gracemeria." Ghosteye chimed in. "Wait, we have fighters approaching you at high speed." Kristen spoke, "Dammit! It was a trap." A voice came on. "Garuda Team..." Kristen spoke, "Who is this?"

The voice responded. "Now you are all alone, no armies or squadrons to help you. You have meddled for long enough. It is time for you to die Garuda."

* * *

General Roberts' expression quickly turned into one of shock when he heard those words. It was a trap, a trap for Garuda team, and they fell for it. Whether or not the Bioweapon was real or not, that did not matter now. Roberts spoke, "Send in everything we have. We have to get them out of there."

Within his mind, Roberts was asking himself, 'how could I not see that this was a trap?', he had sent Major Landsford into a trap, and he would never forgive himself if they had lost Garuda team. He should've seen this sooner.

* * *

Kristen continued to punch the throttle at full speed, with the constant beeping of the lock alerts in the cockpit. "Are you still with me Shamrock?" She asked. Shamrock responded. "Right here with you Talisman." Shamrock was trying to outrun and evade their pursuers as well. Suddenly her radar picked up more Estovakian planes right ahead of her. Ghosteye spoke, "Garuda, it looks like you're going to have to face the music."

Kristen responded, "Ghosteye, we are heavily outnumbered here! We need a little help here." The only thing Kristen could do was evade. The General's laugh came through the radio. "I think I will declare this day a national holiday, the day that Emmeria was finally crushed." Kristen responded, "I wouldn't crack open the eggnog just yet General. You still have to finish the job." She continued to evade. She had to stay alive. As she was evading, she managed to get her gunsights on an incoming typhoon. She fired her guns into the Typhoon. "C'mon Stovies, I'm going to take as many of you with me as I can!"

Kristen was being worn down by the moment, the constant evasion and maneuvers were taking their toll. "It looks like Garuda isn't as invulnerable after all. Time to finish them." One Estovakian Pilot stated. Suddenly several estovakian planes exploded from missiles launched at them from another direction, Kristen checked he radar in order to notice more incoming fighters. Avalanche came on. "If Garuda needs help, I'm there for them."

Ghosteye spoke, "All planes, pound the hell out of that squadron, and don't get shot down in the process." General Roberts' voice came from the com. "Talisman, told you I'd come through for you."

"I love you guys," Kristen stated. "Now get these stovies off my tail!"

The tide had turned the moment the reinforcements had engaged. Kristen finally had a chance to engage the stovies. "I got one. Fox Two" The missile launched out and hit a Typhoon. Kristen then twisted and locked onto one of the F-15's She fired her guns at one F-15 and then twisted to take out another Typhoon that was trying to get behind her. Ghosteye responded, "Enemy forces have lost strength again."

The Estovakian's numbers were decreasing with every moment. Kristen took out another F-15 and finally spoke, "Hey General stovie-boy. I don't think your trap is working very well. Were we supposed to shoot down all your planes? Because your air-force is getting nailed pretty quick here." The General responded. "Major Landsford, I will tear your heart out with an spoon and my bare hands!" The estovakian General yelled at the top of his lungs. "Then I will eat it!"

Lanner responded, "Damn Talisman, you've really pissed them off this time.

Talisman responded, "Yep, I've still haven't lost my touch." She stated as she fired another missile at one of the last remaining Eagles.

"Enemy forces are hanging on by a thread, we've almost got them." Ghosteye chimed in. Kristen maneuvered her fighter behind the last Eagle, and shot it down. "That's the last of them."

Shamrock then spoke, "Hey Avalanche, looks like we're even." Avalanche spoke, "And don't forget that Typhoon I shot down for you, that's got to count for something?" Windhover spoke, "You should be more like Talisman, she never takes credit up here. " Windhover stated.

Sky Kid came on. "Hey Talisman, since I saved you life and everything..." Kristen responded. "Sure, I'll pose in a bikini on my plane's wing." Kristen stated with an evil smirk.

"Really?" Sky Kid stated.

"Yeah, but you'll have to get my fiance's permission first." She said, knowing full well how jealous Jason gets when another man drools over her, and announcing that the Doctor finally proposed to her over the radio. "Congratulations Talisman." Ghosteye stated. "I'll make sure everyone's dress uniform is sent to the cleaners."

Lanner came on, "I wanna be maid of honour."

Kristen spoke, "Yeah, and we'll make Windhover be the flower girl." This managed to get a lot of chuckles from the squadron.

"General, prepare all our forces, we are not delaying any further, and I want my fighter to be at the head of our forces." Kristen stated. "We're taking back our homes." Kristen then heard the General's voice in the background. "You heard the woman, prepare all battalions. Talisman, when you land, we're going to start refueling and repairing all our fighters. It may take until tomorrow. I suggest you get some rest." The General advised.

* * *

Shamrock stepped outside of the barracks at the makeshift airbase near Ragno. To his surprise, he found Kristen outside. "Hey there." He stated. "I bet you cannot sleep either."

Kristen nodded, "I'll sleep when I'm in Gracemeria." Marcus spoke, "I've been thinking on what we're going to do when this war is over. Have you gave thought to that?" Kristen smiled, "I don't know Marcus. I haven't thought that far ahead."

Marcus smiled, "Why don't we make a holiday of this day. We go to the the war memorial that will probably be placed for all those who didn't make it, and pay tribute to those we lost." Kristen smiled. "Then we celebrate the day we took our lives back, and perhaps our children can play together. I don't think Major Renolds would want us to let the day of this victory go by without the biggest party in Gracemeria."

Marcus laughed. "I'll fire up my grill, I am known amongst my wife and daughter as the king of barbecue, and maybe your son can date my daughter, if you have a son." Both Kristen and Marcus laughed and then Kristen spoke again, "And we can both live knowing that their grandchildren will never have to see a war like this." Kristen smiled, "Marcus, I don't think I could have made it this far without you. You are a true friend, and it has been an honour and a privilege to serve with you." Both pilots stood at attention and saluted one another.

Marcus finally spoke, "Now then, lets try to get some sleep, we have a big day tomorrow."

* * *

**Author's Note: The Next Chapter might take a bit, I want it to be good :)**


	14. Chapter 13: The Liberation of Gracemeria

Ace Combat 6: Garuda's Angel

Chapter Thirteen: The Liberation of Gracemeria

Ragno Fortress

Makeshift Airfield

Kristen had emerged from her quarters and was approached by General Roberts, who was already wearing interceptor combat armor. "Good morning Major." He said. Kristen looked him up and down. "I'm impressed General, commanding from the front lines?" General Roberts nodded, "I'll be with Warlock Battalion. The Joint Chiefs argued until they were blue in the face against me doing this, but Gracemeria is my home. I may not have the legs I once had, but I'll make sure my grandchildren live in freedom. I swear it."

Kristen would've told him to let her command the army in his stead. But she wasn't going to deny him this. "Good luck General, and I'll see you in Gracemeria." She saluted him, and promptly, he saluted her back. "Good luck Talisman, and give them hell." Roberts then spoke, "Well now, there are quite a bit of soldiers near the airbase, who want to see you off on this mission. She walked toward Shamrock's tent, who was already waiting outside in his flight suit. "Talisman, remember that time we exchanged pendants?" Kristen nodded. "I think we won't be needing our pact much longer anymore."She took his pendant off her neck and held it in her hand. He took her pendant off and then he grasped her hand. The two pendants inside both hand. "Today we make a new pact." He said with Kristen. "That we'll always be there for each other." Kristen clasped the two hands with her other hand. "That we'll care for one another, my friend, my brother, and my comrade in arms." Both of them released their hold of each other and began to walk forward.

They turned a corner to find their squadron pilots waiting, each in flight suits. Kristen walked forward and held out her hand, and they each put their hands on top of hers. "For our friends, for our families, for our fallen comrades in arms, and for Emmeria." She said. "Pilots, let us observe one minute of silence for our fallen comrades." Each of the pilots stood, in reverent silence of those who had fallen. Kristen herself began to remember those she saw killed in this war, and surprisingly, from both sides. And especially Major Renolds. "Alright, get to your fighters." She stated. As Kristen and her pilots approached the airbase, and the runway, they were greeted by cheering. Soldiers, nearly every branch, had gathered to see the pilots off. Especially Garuda team. Cheering and whistling followed. Civilians were even amongst them, holding up signs that said 'Give em hell, Garuda.' As she neared her pilots, a group gathered around the plane were in much more formal dress. They were members of the Emmerian Parliament. And to her suprise, her parents were there to see her off. Also with them, was the Commanders of Warlock, Steel Gunners, and Dragon Busters Battalions. Kristen approached her F-22's ladder and began to climb it, amidst the cheers.

She climbed into the cockpit and then spoke into her headset. "Ghosteye, this is Talisman. We're preparing for takeoff." She noted. "Roger that Talisman, and Garuda, We wish you, and your pilots, the best of luck." Kristen powered up her fighter, and she began to taxi toward the runway, with her pilots and wingmen behind her. She turned onto the runway and began to accelerate, gaining enough speed to lift off. The other fighters followed her. "All fighters, we're heading for Gracemeria.

* * *

Kristen continued to fly east toward Emmeria's capital city. She looked toward the ground and noticed Steel Gunner Battalion heading toward Gracemeria at rapid pace, and even more troops were behind them. Shamrock spoke, "Ghosteye, if you're going to stop us, you should do it now." Ghosteye responded, "I couldn't get your own mothers to stop you now. Engage all Estovakian Forces and destroy them." Kristen then spoke, "Alright Shamrock, we're going to secure the airbase first so we can rearm quickly in the field. Then we'll swing around the city clockwise and provide support to Dragon Busters and Warlock. Finally, we'll assist Marigold in entering the bay. Expect heavy resistance.

Garuda began to approach the outskirts near the Airbase, and then she saw it, a full battalion of tanks, along with F-15's and A-10's. "Shamrock, take the ground forces. I'll deal with the one's in the air. All pilots, support each battalion the best you can." Kristen broke formation and began to approach a formation of A-10's. True, they were excellent anti-tank aircraft, but they were poor dogfighters. She managed to take them with ease. But it was the F-15's that proved to be a real challenge. Shamrock did his best to knock out armored units along Steel Gunner's path. But it was still an uphill battle. Finally, Kristen caught a break and she managed to get two of the F-15's in her sights. She showered one with bullets and then moved to the next one. Taking him out quickly with a missile."

Kristen then noticed Typhoons trying to take off from the airbase. "Oh no you don't." She began to strafle the airfield. One by one, the Typhoons were blown to peaces as they taxied or were just lying there. She flipped around and took out the hangers so that more aircraft couldn't join the fray. Ghosteye responded. "Steel Gunners have approached the runway, their operation is going smoothly. Kristen continued to focus on the fighters that had managed to take off so that they wouldn't harass Steel Gunners from the sky. She had improved dramatically since the beginning of the war. She could read the Estovakian Pilots. And it didn't matter if they were Strigon team or not, their flying style was familiar to her. Once she guessed their moves, their fate would be sealed. Sometimes one of them managed to get a missile lock on her, and that was when she would break off her target.

However, the Airfield's Anti-aircraft network was giving Kirsten real issues, "Shamrock, if you're not too busy down there." She rolled hard to evade a sam. "Take out a few of those sam sites." Shamrock spoke, "You got it." He sighted a few sam launchers and opened up a hail of firepower amougst them. Lanner and Avalance chipped in also to shut down some the Airbase's anti-aircraft network. "Thanks guys." Ghosteye chimed in. "Steel Gunners are now in control of the air base. We've got out runway back." Kristen smiled, "Nice, I hope that my locker there dose not have any Stovie smell in it." Steel Gunner's commander chimed in. "Not to worry Talisman, we'll clean it up so good that you'll see your face in the locker room's tile."

Kristen spoke, "Alright, we have our base. If any of you guys need ordinance or repairs, our combat pit crew will see to it." She noted. "Now we're heading for New Gracemeria." As she progressed into the city She could see the King's Bridge, and it was being rebuilt. "Wait a minute." Kristen stated. Shamrock responded in a concerned voice. "Talisman, what is it?" She responded, "I forgot to shoot down the bastard that trashed my motorcycle. Shamrock spoke, "You were on the Bridge during the attack?"

Kristen responded, "Yeah, and I have yet to find the little stovie-bastard that fired a missile at it, and trashed a classic Harley Davidson! Oh well, I guess I'll take it out on the rest of these stovie-bastards." Shamrock spoke, "God have mercy on their souls. She has something else to shoot them for." He muttered. Kristen spoke, "Hey Shamrock, check out the artillery positions down there." She gestured her plane toward New Gracemeria.. "They have them set up on a row down there several blocks in front of the capital building. Shall we?"

"Right with you Talisman!" The two F-22's began a strafing run on the lined up howziter units. Each fighter poured round after round into the Howziters and managed to take all the lined up units out. "Whoa! Break Shamrock." The two fighters broke off to evade a missile unit placed near the end of the howitzer formation. "Careful Squadron's, some these defense towers are armed with sams." Kristen noted.

"I see them Talisman, we're taking them out." The other pilots stated. Kristen spoke, "There's a lot of fire coming from that xsam launcher. I've got it." She fired a missile at the launcher and it streaked toward it. Hitting it dead-on. "Thanks Talisman." Avalanche stated we're beginning out attacks on the Defensive towers. "Alright, use bombs and missiles sparingly Shamrock, we're getting into one of the most densely populated areas.

* * *

Already, wounded was beginning to stream into the hospital at a rapid pace. Dr. Anders was going from patient to patent. Saving the lives of some, closing the eyes of others. "We need more Morphine here!" Dr. Anders stated. As he continued his work. The hospital shook with explosions.

A deceased Estovakian Soldier's radio spoke, "Emmerian forces are breaking through our lines, repeat, Emmerian Forces are breaking through..." One Estovakian Soldier entered the Hospital. "Alright, We are taking our soldiers out of here!"

Dr. Anders spoke. "Some of these people cannot be moved. They'll die if they leave this hospital. Let them stay here Lieutenant." The Soldier spoke, "I have orders." Anders responded. "To hell with your orders Lieutenant, your comrades are more important than your orders. You have my word that they will be treated with compassion. Just leave them with us. The best thing you can do for these soldiers..."

".. is make sure they survive the war." The Lieutenant said. "Very well, I'll take your word." The Estovakian troops began to vacate the hospital. Leaving the wounded. It was only a matter of time before the sounds of more soldiers entered the Hospital. Emmerian Infantry, they entered the hospital and began a floor by floor search. "Clear!, Clear!, Clear!," Each stated. Their sergeant entered. "Who's in charge here?" Anders approached. "I am, Dr. Jason Anders."

* * *

Kristen began another strafing run, this time closer to the capital building. The Defenses were lessening, but they still managed to shoot down another Emmerian F-15. We need to get the Anti-aircraft turrets on the building tops. Concentrate on those. Kristen began to fly between the buildings, and then began to take out several AA guns. Kristen then noticed tanks emerging from the buildings as she was flying past them. "Steel Gunners, look sharp, we have tanks coming out of the buildings.

"Understood Garuda One, we'll handle it." Kristen spoke, "All pilots we just need to pin them down, don't get entangled between the buildings. The Squadron pilots did their best to keep the Estovakian tanks from moving long enough for Steel Gunners to manuver their tanks into a prime position to take them out. Finally Steel Gunners' Battalion Commander spoke, "We have taken the Capital Building, repeat, we have retaken the Capital."

Kristen nodded, "Understood, Warlock, how is your operation going?" She asked and General Roberts responded. "We're trying to retake the Radio Station, but the Estovakians have a strong point near the Radio Station, if you can take it out for us, we can breakthrough and meet up with Dragon Busters." Kristen nodded, "Consider it done General, get your heads down, we're going to use the SOD's." General Roberts spoke, "Understood. Take cover, Incomming air strike!" He stated. Kristen got a lock on a group of tanks near the station. As she neared the Estovakians, a flurry of anti-aircraft fire began to emerge from the ground. She finally dropped the SOD and the bombs impacted right where she wanted it.

Roberts spoke again, "Alright, we've got them. Move forward." Kristen began strafing several of the remaining tanks with Shamrock. And finally Warlock reported. "This is Roberts, we've secured the Radio Station and we're moving toward Dragon Buster's location." Kristen spoke, "That just leaves the Estovakian Fleet in the harbor. Marigold has been exchanging fire with them since this operation began, I can see them from up here."

"Roberts spoke, "I have an idea, we can move Dragon Busters and warlock to break the stovie fleet while they're in harbor." Kristen nodded, "Do it, me and Shamrock have to break off and rearm at the base. Once we're ready, we converge on the harbor and catch them by surprise.

* * *

It didn't take too long for Garuda to rearm and refuel, and by this time, Steel Gunners , Dragon Busters, and Warlock were in position. "Alright, all fighters, we've got to clear the mouth of the bay, and the bridge, for Marigold." Concentrate on the cruisers and destroyers.

The attack commenced. Each fighter in the squadron unloading more ordinance against the Estovakian Fleet. The tide was turning at sea, as each ship began to meet its fate. Kristen spoke, "General, Press the attack in the bay, Marigold, move in, we've almost got them. Just a little bit further." Windhover spoke, "Major, the Stovie's remaining squadrons are hitting us with everything they have left, we need to take these guys down.

"Talisman, you're with me." Kristen stated as she began to engage the remaining fighters. She took down a Rafale from below. "Got another one." She stated. Somehow time began to slow down in this battle. This final stand by the Estovakians. They were fighting harder and harder with each loss they took. Below, their fleet was being decimated by combined firepower coming from nearly all shores.

General Robert's tanks took position on the shore lines and elevated their guns toward the Carrier. He then spoke, "Fire!" His tanks began to fire on the Carrier, and its command tower began to take the brunt of the Bombardment. Finally, the ship began to capsize. More squadrons released bombs toward the Estovakian's Battleship in the harbor, as the entire harbor turned into a deathtrap, with Marigold blocking the only way out. They fought until the end, and the end came quickly.

And thus they achieved it, the enemy throughout the city had nearly been annihilated. By the emboldened Emmerian Army and Navy, but this caused mixed emotions with Kristen, she began to feel for the enemy that they were destroying. She then spoke, "All units, cease fire." She stated. General Roberts agreed. "You heard the woman."

Kristen spoke, "Attention all Estovakian Forces in Gracemeria. You are beaten. Your fortifications are destroyed, your forces are in disarray, your fleet has been destroyed. There is no more point to this bloodshed. If you discard your weapons now, and leave our city, we will be merciful and allow you to return to Estovakia in peace. If you persist in fighting, we will wipe you from our city. Those who agree to these terms, drop your weapons now."

* * *

Across the city, the Estovakians began to surrender their arms, some chose to continue fighting, and thus became holdouts within this newly liberated city. But Kristen had done as her mentor, Major Renolds, had instructed. She was willing to stop fighting this war. It gave her a sense of joy. Now, these Estovakians could return home to their families, and there would be less widows and widowers. Less of the fatherless and motherless.

This war was over.

* * *

Strigon team approached Gracemeria from the north. One of the pilots then spoke. "Forgive me Ludmilla, I've failed to bring you happiness." One of the pilots said. Their Squadron leader finally spoke, "Gentlemen, I do not believe a lady on earth would be able to resist us now. All pilots, listen carefully. Change your courses to 90 and leave the battle zone. Avoid engagement and fly as far as your fuel allows. I will handle the Garuda Team. " One of the pilots objected., "But sir, we cannot leave you behind."

"Your deaths will achieve nothing, you must live on to ensure the future of our nation. That is all, Strigon one, engaging." The pilot flying the strange fighter broke formation, as the squadron headed north. Pasternak began to search the frequencies for Garuda's channel, and he began to activate all of the Nosferatu's combat systems, even the drone system.

* * *

Kristen flew around the bay for a moment until she heard a voice. "Can you hear me Garuda?" The voice said. Shamrock spoke, "Yes, who are you?" he asked incredulously. Finally Pasternak spoke, "Corrupt governments and marred lands are no longer worth fighting for. There is only one thing defending, and that is... the future." He mentioned.

Kristen's radar began to fill with contacts. "Dammit! Where did these come from." Shamrock responded. "They're drones, fast ones." Kristen tried to shoot at one, but the drones moved away at incredible speed. Suddenly she began to get missile alerts. "Multiple missiles approaching, Evade Garuda One Evade!" Kristen began evading the missiles. "God almighty! How many missiles can that fighter fire at once?"

Pasternak spoke, "It's time to let my sins take reign...this is the inevitable fate that Ulysses heralded in?" he stated to which Kristen responded. "The war is over, go home Estovakian. Go home and find a new future, you do not have to fight anymore." Pasternak spoke, "You have the blood of many estovakians on your hands, Major Landsford. In order for their to be peace, demons like you must be eliminated!" He began to maneuver quickly, and suddenly, Kristen's fighter was hit by machine gun fire.

"Dammit!" Kristen said as she continued to maneuver, but trying to match Pasternak was hell. He was quick, real quick. Shamrock spoke, "Garuda, I'm with you, we can take this man." The other pilots spoke as we, "Yes Talisman, we can take him." Kristen nodded. "Try to draw off his drones, they're messing up my lock on him. Shamrock, we need to get him in a position where we can damage him, maybe I can goad him." Kristen finally spoke, "You claim you fight for peace, but you only bring more war. Let go of war Estovakian, and I will also. There is no more need for us to kill one another."

"You are a demon, just like Razgriz and the Demon Lord. You will always exist in war, with the blood of your enemies on your hands." Pasternak said as he, Shamrock, and Kristen continued to dogfight. Kristen spoke, "Shamrock, try to distract him, good.." Pasternak turned toward Shamrock and Kristen finally had a lock. She unleashed upon Pasternak with her guns. "Dammit!" She said. "His fighter is equipped with some kind of reactive armor. My bullets didn't do any good. We need to hit him in the intakes or the burners." Kristen knew, she had to hit this man dead on. She had to joust him from a distance and fire a missile into his intakes, but that would be difficult. She began to accelerate away from pasternak, and managed to gain distance, enough for what she was prepared to do. She finally turned toward him and began to accelerate toward him at maximum speed. With Shamrock in tow. "Get ready Shamrock." She said quietly.

"She began to see the fighter approach. And managed to gain a lock on it, She had to release the missile at the last possible moment. And finally, time slowed down. When she was in the right position, she fired, and pasternak fired. Time slowed as Shamrock rolled out in front of Talisman and pulled up, drawing the missile that pasternak fired away, he was distracted and the missile entered his intakes and exploded. Pasternak's fighter sputtered and began to loose altitude. "Strigon team has retreated from combat... We've won..."

Kristen spoke, "No, there are no winners in this terrible game." She stated, remembering an old movie from the eighties. It was called Wargames. "'The only way to win... is not to play.'"

Pasternak spoke, "Perhaps you're right, but I cannot escape the touch of Ulysses. Maybe you can. Goodbye." His fighter finally exploded. Kristen quietly mourned this man's loss. "No, I cannot escape his touch either, but I still chose to live in peace after this war." She mentioned with a whisper as one of her pilots finally spoke. "We took her back!" There were cheering throughout the surviving squadrons. "Gracemeria is ours again."

* * *

Kristen and Marcus' planes landed at Gracemeria Air force base, and her plane began to decelerate and taxi. She was finally home, and she had to find him, somewhere in the city, she had to find him. Her plane began to approach one of the hangers and powered down. As soon as she climbed out, she began seaching for a nearby car. It didn't matter which one to her. She had to see him. She jumped into a hum-vee and took off into the city. Toward the hospital.

She began to take the back routes, near the Castle, toward Queen Dianna. If there were any place he would be, it would be there. She was driving along at a steady pace until she crossed path with a Tank. "Dammit!" She skidded to one side, barely missing the Tank and slammed on her brakes. The tank also stopped. Kristen got out of the Hum-Vee and spoke. "What the hell are you doing, don't you army boys know how to drive?" She asked, and then she noticed the golden figure on the back of the tank. The Tank's commander emerged from its main hatch. "I'm sorry Ms. I'm Sergeant Louis McKnight. Emmerian... whoa!" He stated as his eyes widened. "You're... You're..."

Kristen spoke, "Major Kristen Landsford." She said with her arms folded, "And what the hell are you idiots doing with the Golden King?" Donnie climbed down from the Tank. "Well, It's like this Ma'am." He then spoke again, "We were, uh.. taking it for safe keeping... and." McKnight spoke, "Donnie, shut up." He then spoke, "Well were..." Kristen spoke, "Stealing it?" She spoke again, "You're stealing the Golden King, aren't you."

"Well no, we wouldn't do that, we're patriotic and upstanding Emmerian soldiers..." Donnie stated, however in the distance, some voices were heard. "There they are!" Suddenly, several children ran forward with brooms and bats and began hitting the Tank crew. Kristen grinned, "Well, as they say, crime doesn't pay"

"Oww Oww Owww!" The all said as the children continued their assault. Kristen put her hand up. "Alright Children, these idiots have had enough." Kristen then spoke, "Alright McKnight. I'll make you a deal. One that might be of some benefit to you. I'm guessing there will be a reward to claim for the safe return of the Golden King? IS that right." McKnight spoke. "Uh yeah, I guess." Kristen continued. "So, this is what we're going to do. You dress the Golden King up on that tank, and parade it through the city, I put in a word for you, so you get the reward, and we all get what we want?"

McKnight spoke, "I guess we could split it three-ways." Kristen spoke, "You should be fortunate I'm letting you idiots off the hook at all. Children, you go with these idiots and make sure they follow through with this little agreement. If they don't, bash them into oblivion." One of them spoke enthusiastically "Yes Ma'am." Kristen turned and approached the Hum-vee, it was then that she noticed a middle aged man in an Estovakian Uniform. "Major Kristen Landsford." He said.

It took a moment for his name to register in Kristen's mind. "Lt. Colonel Voychek." She stated. "I have a question for you. Why did you lead those pilots into this war? Why did you put them into the position so I would have to kill them." Voychek spoke, "Because they chose loyalty to their nation, as did you." She spoke, "Is that the only reason?"

"Yes." He said simply.

She then spoke, "Voychek, I took your leg. I do not want to take your life. Leave Gracemeria, leave Emmeria, and never return." She climbed onboard the Hum-Vee and drove off.

* * *

**Author's Note: Next Update will be this weekend**


	15. Chapter 14: Gracemeria Patrol

Ace Combat 6: Garuda's Angel

Chapter Fourteen: Gracemeria Patrol

Queen Dianna Hospital

Gracemeria

Kristen burst through the Hospital Doors, and breezed by the admissions desk. "Jason!" She yelled as she searched the hospital. Further in the hospital, Dr. Anders began to hear his name being called franticly. "Jason!" He then spoke, "My God. Kristen!" He took off in the direction of the voice. He made his way toward the entrance and then turned a corner. His eyes meet hers down the hallway. They began to approach each other. "Kristen.." Jason spoke. "Jason.." She walked forward and both of them embraced each other. While in the sight of the nurses and staff.

Jason then spoke, "I thought I'd never see you again." He mentioned. Kristen replied, "I know, I dreamed of this day for so long." She stated. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't there for you Kristen." She looked at him with a tear in her eye. "You were there for me, even though it did not seem like it. This war is over now Jason." She then noticed several bruises on him. "My god, you're hurt. Who the hell did this?" Jason put his hands up. "Whoa there hun. Before you go finding someone to unleash your wrath upon, let me explain. I had a little run-in with the secret police, and lets just say the woman who did this got it worse than I did in the end. She's dead." Kristen spoke, "Too bad, because I would've done worse."

"I love it when you talk tough." Jason said and then got the ring out of his pocket and smiled, "Now there's no monitor screen between us," He knelt down. Kristen shook her head. "Just put the ring on. We've both been waiting for this for too long." She stated. "Yes Jason Anders, I will marry you, and I love you. Now put it on before the stovies attack again." He slid the ring on her finger and the hospital staff began applauding.

* * *

Kristen walked with Jason through the city. "I'll admit Talisman, I never expected you to end up as a war hero." Kristen smiled, "Tell the truth, I never expected to be a war hero. I was just content with being Kristen Landsford. A fighter pilot with lots of personality quirks, a little wild, and an insatiable flirt." She mentioned. "Then the stovies invaded, I start fighting, and the promotions start coming. Only in war do you get your ass kicked and promoted at the same time. And now I'm a Major. In a few years, I'll be a Colonel. Then I'll have to fight off the Parliament to keep them from making me a General."

Jason spoke, "It sounds like you might become a General sooner than you think, Talisman."

Kristen shook her head. "And end up like General Roberts? A pencil pusher? Hell no." Kristen stated. "I'll have to do plenty of dangerous and hazardous stunts in order to keep them from promoting me." Jason laughed. "So, honey, how many dangerous stunts have we been doing."

Kristen spoke, "Why Doctor, I would never dream of doing anything too dangerous. I certainly did not play chicken with any Estovakian Fighters. Furthermore I wouldn't do anything dangerous. Like flying through tunnels, flying through narrow canyons and ravines, and even slipping through buildings and bridge struts. And perish the thought of me leading a volley of missiles right back to their source. Nope, nothing like that." She said with a wink.

"Uh huh, right." Jason said with a grin and a mischievous tone as they neared the train station. "Testing, testing, the war is over. I repeat, the war is over." A tank drove near the intersection with the Golden King on it. It then rotated for the crowd to see. A beautiful sight that raised the people's hopes. Some people began singing a familiar song. 'A Brand New Day'. Kristen looked toward Jason's eyes and they began to grow close. They finally shared a kiss during this perfect moment. The finally turned back toward the golden king, Kristen rested her head on Jason's shoulders, with her arm around him.

* * *

General Sokovich stepped off the helicopter. A technician approached. "Status." He demanded. The technician responded, "Four more hours, and we'll be able to fire it." Sokovich smiled, "Excellent, our forces have bought just enough time. The Emmerians will have their entire military in Gracemeria, and then we will level it. The rest of Emmeria will finally admit defeat." The General replied.

"But there is a weakness, the cooling units are exposed." He stated. The General spoke, "Chandelier is invincible Doctor. Your concerns are unwarranted." Sokovich stated.

"But General, we haven't tested these systems yet, they may overheat when we fire it." The General finally screamed with rage. "How dare you question me." He drew his handgun and shot the doctor in the head. The rest of the technicians recoiled in fear. "I am General! I am in command!" He ranted at the top of his lungs. "You all do what I say. And no one questions me. No one resists me. Not even some Emmerian woman. I will crush her neck with my own bare hands. I will leave her nation in ruins. Gracemeria will die by my command! Mine!" He ranted and then he began to breath hard.

"Back to work you dogs! I want this weapon ready in two hours! Or more of you will die!" The General stated and he began to walk away. Some of the researchers realized, in the back of their minds, he had gone insane.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set, as Kristen and Jason watched from a bench. "This day, I've waited for, for what seemed like an eternity. I only wish it would be an eternity." Kristen stated. "I love you so much." Jason nodded. "And we've been through so much. It seems we're both going to have to heal from this war." He mentioned.

Kristen spoke, "What is wrong?" Jason responded, "Estovakia, while they were here, I meet some good people amongst them. It's not fair, they deserve freedom from the Generals." Kristen nodded, "I know Jason. A part of me once hated the Estovakians for what they did, It took me seeing the sheer horror of war to realize that we're both its victims. But somewhere inside me, I don't think the Generals will give up. So I have to stay with the air force."

"I know Kristen, and I am so proud of you." Jason stated. Suddenly Kristen's cellphone rang and she picked it up. "Landsford." She said in the receiver. "Yes, Yes. Understood. I'll be back ASAP." She hung up. Suddenly, Jason's phone rang. "Dr. Anders." He stated into the receiver. "Understood, I'll be back soon. Prep him for surgery and I'll be back in thrity." Kristen looked at Jason. "Well, Emmeria beckons us once again." She mentioned.

"Stay safe out there Talisman." Jason said. "You be careful too." Kristen stated as they drew together for a final kiss. She stood and began to walk away. "Doctor, I hope you'll have some wine on ice for later." She said with a wink as she walked away.

* * *

Kristen managed to get back to the base by nightfall. "What's up?" She asked General Roberts. General Roberts smiled, "Well, its tough to ask this after everything you've done for us Major. But we need every pilot we have for our patrols. This thing ain't quite over, so we'll need patrol sortees every two hours to secure our airspace."

Kristen smiled, "Hell, it's just a quick run around the block. We'll be back in time for dinner." Kristen then spoke, "How is the diplomatic process going with the Estovakians?" The General shook his head, "Nothing. If you ask me, they're being too quiet over there, and that's what has me concerned. Deep down, I have a feeling that they're up to something."

Kristen nodded, "We'll keep our eyes open." With that Shamrock entered the room, "You called?" He seemed quite sullen. "We've got a patrol Shamrock, a quick run around the capital. Shouldn't be too hard, and at least it's not combat." She said with a smile. He then spoke, "Whatever you say Talisman." He turned and left for the locker room to change into his flight suit. For a moment, Kristen was worried. 'He must be tired.' She thought.

* * *

"Garuda One, you are clear for takeoff." The base's tower notified. Kristen began to apply the throttle on her F-22. In the distance, she noticed fireworks. "Now this is a downer. I would've loved to take Jason to this." She mentioned. "It's so beautiful."

Shamrock responded, "Yes... it is..." It was like he wasn't paying attention. When Kristen's fighter finished taking off, she held position near the castle. "Garuda Two, taking off." Shamrock began to take off from the airbase, while Kristen held her position. Something was bothering her about Shamrock as he took off. The Civilian band radio broke her concentration. "Hey! Zed is back in Gracemeria baby."

He continued, "Men and women of our armed forces. Have you been reunited with your loved ones yet? Listen up, military big-wigs, let your subordinates go home early tonight." Kristen shook her head. Finally, Shamrock showed up. "Sorry I'm Late." He said in the same sullen voice. Kristen thought that she'd wait until after the patrol to ask him what was wrong.

She began to head for the first patrol checkpoint. "Man, Gracemeria may be free, but I'm sure not, man am I thirsty." Kristen responded. "Hey, I have to fly too Avalanche. We're short on pilots right now, so we're all going to have to pitch in and do double shifts until the treaty is signed."

Lanner spoke, "Talk about a nine-to-five." She mentioned.

Ghosteye spoke, "Alright head for south-eastern residential." Suddenly Snake pit chimed in. "I have a wire from command. Everyone without plans are to meet up in the conference room." He stated. Sky Kid spoke, "They can't be serious." Avalanche spoke, "They can count me out." Another pilot spoke, "Leave it to the pencil pushers to ruin all our fun."

"There's a PS here, they want to know if pumpkin pie will do for dessert." Avalanche spoke, "Maybe they aren't so bad after all."

"Alright, set course for New Gracemeria," Ghosteye stated. Kristen began to see the fireworks closer now. "Wow, we've got the best seat in the house Shamrock." Shamrock didn't respond, and she began to get more worried about him. Ghosteye chimed in again. "Head for the Castle, and then your patrol is complete."

It didn't take long for Garuda to fly toward the Castle waypoint. When they arrived everything was pretty much routine. "Alright, your patrol is complete. Standby for permission to land." Ghosteye mentioned. There was some silence, before Shamrock spoke, "Talisman, I need to be alone tonight." He stated, "My wife and daughter are both dead. It's just been confirmed."

This hit Kristen hard. "I saved my country, but I lost my family." He stated. "What kind of ace cannot even save his own family?" He stated, "How could I let this happen?"

"Once this mission's over, I'm turning in my wings. I've had it. I have no more reason to fly." Kristen finally spoke. "Marcus..." Suddenly Ghosteye chimed in. "I have an unknown on radar, coming in fast. It's moving too fast to be a fighter. Wait... It just jumped off radar. Wait I have more contacts, I think these are..."

Avalanche spoke, "I got visual, they're cruise missiles." Ghosteye spoke, "All planes, concentrate on the cruise missiles. Take them out." Kristen turned and began to maintain full afterburn toward the missiles. "Ghosteye, where are they coming from? There's nothing around here that could launch cruise missiles.

"We're working on tracing the origin point of these missiles. For right now, shoot these missiles down." Ghosteye stated. Kristen approached the group of cruise missiles, and she managed to get a lock on them with her guns. They were not undertaking any evasive maneuvers, but were just flying toward their targets. That was until, she heard an Estovakian Voice. "We're back for you... Emmeria."

This caused Shamrock to loose his cool. "What is wrong with you people? Haven't you caused enough death? I am going to send you back to hell!" Kristen was enraged too, as she turned toward one of the Estovakian Fighters. "I spared you..." She said. "I spared you!" She yelled again, anger curdled in her voice. "And this is what you do Estovakians? Very well, I will give myself to war once again!"

She began to dogfight with the Estovakians, driven by the second part of her nature; vengence. The dark half of the angel printed on her fighter. Mercy and Vengence. She began to take them out, one by one. "There will be no surrender this time!" She stated as she continued to dogfight with an SU-47. With a well placed roll, she managed to get the Berkut in her sights for the machine gun. Suddenly ghosteye spoke again, "Two new contacts, more cruise missiles." Kristen spoke, "Dammit! All fighters, focus on those missiles, enemy fighters are secondary targets. Windhover, Sky Kid. Take group one, Everyone else, with me." As she approached a group of missiles, she wondered how much firepower they were throwing at them. There was enough missiles here to level a city block. "Take them out!" Kristen ordered as she fired a burst of machine gun fire toward a group of missiles. Taking them out, and defending from attacks by Estovakian Berkuts and Raptors was strenuous.

Just as they were getting things under control, threee fast moving objects appeared. "Oh God, they just dished out three of those things. I've got more missiles, they're heading into the city, ignore everything and concentrate on the missiles." Kristen did, and even she had to shake off the occasional bandit every now and then, they began to concentrate toward Garuda, a popular target considering their fame. More missiles were destroyed. "Keep it up, we've almost got them." Ghosteye spoke, "One of the missiles is heading toward the hospital."

Kristen spoke, "I'm on it." She began to punch her fighter as fast as she could, the Missile was nearing the hospital. "Oh god, c'mon." She said to herself. Finally, she got a lock, and fired her remaining missile toward the cruise missile. It was a risk. If her missile overshot the cruise missile. It would hit the hospital. She kept speaking. "C'mon, hit. Hit." The missile hit the cruise missile, only a hundred feet above the hospital. Producing a fireball and shockwave just above. The shockwave shook the hospital. Kristen checked the hospital for damage and was relieved to see that she had got the missile in time. "Ghosteye, any more missiles."

"Negative Garuda." Kristen spoke. "General, are you there?" She asked.

Roberts spoke, "I'm here Talisman, and I know the situation. Return to base for the mean time. I've made the analysis of this attack priority. We're going to learn the source of the attack."

"Understood General." Kristen noted.

* * *

Kristen entered the darkened hanger and she walked toward Marcus. "Leave me alone." he said. Kristen approached. "I cannot imagine how difficult this must be for you right now. I am so sorry Marcus." She said in a calming voice.

Marcus spoke, "Why! Why dose the man you love have to survive? And my family have to die!" He was angry, but Kristen didn't react, he needed to vent. "I did everything I was supposed to. I fought for them, and they were dead all this time. It's not fair!" Kristen allowed him to vent. "It's not fair!" He began to shed tears and Kristen approached and placed her arm around him. "No one should have to bury their family." He said while tearing up.

"Oh Marcus..." She held him as he started sobbing. Behind him, some pilots entered the hanger. She gave them a look that told them to get out of the hanger. "No father should have to bury his daughter." he said.

She waited for him to calm down before she spoke, "Marcus, I need you with me. We've discovered the source of those missiles. By God it is massive." Marcus spoke. "What is it?" Kristen spoke, "You remember that rail gun that the stovies built to intercept Ulysses? Well, they got it working, and they're using it to try and destroy Gracemeria.

Marcus spoke, "Alright, I'll stay with you. You're all I have left Sister." Kristen nodded. "Yes, you still have family here Marcus. And we want to help you through this. There is thousands of people in Emmeria right now who know what you're going through. You don't have to endure this pain alone." She said.

"Alright, one more mission." He stated. Kristen nodded, "One more mission, and maybe we can all start healing from this god awful war." Kristen stated.

* * *

**Author's note: One more Chapter, and then the Epilogue :D**


	16. Chapter 15: Chandelier

Ace Combat 6: Garuda's Angel

Chapter Fifteen: Chandelier

Gracemeria Air Force Base

Republic of Emmeria

General Roberts spoke, "Alright ladies and gentlemen, this is what we have on the Enemy's new superweapon." He then spoke, "It is called Chandelier, and it was built as a defense against the Ulysses Catastrophe years ago. It seems that the Estovakians got it working." Kristen looked at it. "So we preform an airstrike."

Col. Daniels spoke, "Sir, with all due respect, we can shoot down the missiles. We cannot waste fighters attacking this thing. Who will protect the city?" Kristen countered. "They are picking us off from five hundred miles away Colonel. Sooner or later, they're going to wear us down, and then we'll be defenseless. We have to do an airstrike on it."

Daniels spoke, "We don't have a shred of intelligence on this thing, we don't know where to hit it." Kristen responded, "That's not the point Colonel. We're going to run out of fighters and pilots if we just tough it out and some of those missiles might get through. Look." She brought up one of the satellite photos. "This railing must be some kind of reloading system, if we can knock that out, we can prevent any more shells from being fired at us."

General Roberts spoke, "I'm inclined to agree, but we do not know how to take this thing out Major." Kristen spoke, "We have no choice, the only other alternative is for this weapon system to keep on grinding us until we break. If we attack it, maybe we might get lucky enough to inflict some kind of damage on it.

"Alright Major. It's either we go out fighting now, than to linger here while we get ground down." The General noted. Daniels spoke, "What about our city, we didn't just liberate it just to leave it undefended." Kristen spoke, "Daniels, I don't like this any more than you do. But this is what has to be done. General, we need our ground forces to evacuate the city. If we fail, we'll at least buy some time for our people to escape."

General Roberts nodded, "Good luck Major."

* * *

Kristen began to speak, her pilots standing at attention. "Ladies and Gentlemen. We have seen too much war. Too much of this bloodshed. But we must end this now. We're tired, we're homesick, we want to be with our families, our loved ones. We want to go one day without killing someone. But our homes are, once again, in danger." She stated.

"Pilots, this may be a suicide mission, and I will not order you to go with me. But it is the same, in our histories, as when the Golden King himself asked his tired and freezing army for one more month of service to our people. And so, I find myself in the same unpleasant situation of asking for one more battle." Kristen stated.

"I ask you now, to render one more service to our people. And after this battle, despite the outcome, I will release you from my service." Kristen stated. "Those who volunteer, step forward." There was some slight hesitation, until Shamrock walked forward. "I volunteer Ma'am." One by one, the other pilots did so. Avalanche, Sky Kid, Windhover, Lanner, and even Ghosteye and his crew. There was not a single pilot left that did not volunteer. "Thank you, all of you." She then spoke, "Let us go forward, and end this war."

* * *

She flew her fighter on, staring out into the obscured horizon. A blizzard, cold. Everything about this land seemed cold. So cold that it easily filled anyone's heart, and drowned out the warmth. "Look at this place, it's giving us a good look in the Estovakian soul. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Kristen heard some static on her radio.

"... can you hear me?" A woman's voice asked. "I'd like to say hello, hello to all Emmerian Air Force pilots in the northern sky."

"What the? Who's voice is that?" Lanner asked.

"I'm just a Civilian, my name's Melissa Herman." The voice said. The name meant something to Kristem "Herman... Herman... I think I know that name."

"I think it's coming from Gracemeria's Radio Station. Hey, we're in a war zone here!" Ghosteye stated. Melissa responded. "I don't know a whole lot about war. But there's something I need to tell you."

"This airband is reserved for wartime defense purposes." Ghosteye stated.

"Please, pilots, listen to my mom. She has something important to say." A young girls voice stated.

Kristen finally spoke, "Wait! Ma'am, do you know a Lieutenant Daniel Herman?" She mentioned. Melissa responded. "Yes, he was my husband." Kristen then spoke. "Alright, we'll hear you out ma'am."

"The Estovakian Military has that battery, and it can't be destroyed." Melissa stated.

Ghosteye spoke, "It looks like she's trying to disrupt our plans, I better contact Gracemeria Base." Shamrock spoke, "Wait!"

"But that's when its construction was completed." Kristen then heard an operator over the signal. "Recovered to optimal cooling, We can resume with launching." A response was heard, "Roger, resume with attacks immediately." Kristen then picked up some approaching fighters. "Alright pilots, we have incomming. Standby to. Suddenly something large was fired past Talisman toward Gracemeria. "Dammit! It's firing again!"

"Can you hear me?" Melissa said. "The Battery's weak points are its cooling units. If you destroy those, it will heat up and collapse on its own." Melissa stated. Her daughter responded. "Not only that, even if they get those heat thingies, there's also a backup, they have to get that too."

Shamrock spoke, "Do you have proof of this?" Melissa nodded, "We're trying to get you the data. The radio station's crew is sending it now."

Ghosteye spoke, "Data received, Hold on here. Ma'am, how did you get ahold of this?" Melissa responded, "I got it from a flight instructor in the Estovakian Air Force, his name is Lieutenant Colonel..." Kristen finished, "...Voychek."

Kristen spoke, "Garuda team to Ghosteye, Send us that data..." Ghosteye responded, "Roger, all planes, I'm sending you data on the enemy's defense capabilities."

Kristen spoke, "Got it..." She checked the data. "Mother... of... God..." She said. Chandelier was, literally, a fortress. "All pilots, engage Chandelier." She and Shamrock dove toward Chandelier, which erupted into a firestorm of tracer fire. "Alright Shamrock, concentrate on the cooling units. Suddenly a voice spoke, "Prepare stauros for for launch, initiate loading." Kristen broke off her attacks on several of the fortresses anti-aircraft batteries and headed for the, "Damn, they're loading one of those shells."

"Those huge missiles are being carried in a gutter below the gunbarrel." One of her pilots said. "I'm on it... Continue your attack." She flew into the loading chute, and saw the shell being carried to the loading area. She opened fire on it and it exploded. "Got it." She then noticed some familiar looking fighters. Strigon team was here. She had to finish this, once and for all. She managed to get behind one of the Strigons, He twisted, attempting to evade Kristen's lock. Finally she got a lock. "This is why you should've never gone back to war!" She fired a missile into the Strigon's tailpipe. Another Strigon managed to get behind Kristen, and she lead him on a chase through the struts supporting the cannon. "C'mon, make a mistake, One of the Strigon's stabilizes were taken off by one of the struts and he began to spin right into another strut. Kristen set her sights on a series of side cooling units on the weapons side and unleashed some SOD dispensors toward it.

They impacted on the ground, taking the cooling units with them. Ghosteye spoke, "We got some of the cooling units. She then noticed a Aegis cruiser providing ESM and fired at it's radar tower. "I got one of the ESM craft, that should help us a bit." She set her sights on another cooling unit. "Shamrock, help me with this cooling unit." She opened fire on one of the cooling units with shamrocks help. After a barrage of concentrated missile and gunfire, the cooling unit exploded. Ghosteye spoke, "We got another cooling unit!"

"Prepare Stauros for launch, initiate loading." This signal made Kristen jump. "I'm on it!" She broke approached the Chandelier's loading chute from the side and turned into it. The shell was approaching fast, and she fired a missile at it. It exploded. "This is Lanner, We got another Cooling unit on the side." Ghosteye spoke, "Understood, Cooling unit destroyed." She set her sights on the remaining side cooling units and launched a SOD Dispensor toward them. The bomblets managed to take out some more of the cooling unit, another one was finished off with gunfire. "Fifth one down, Cooling unit five is destroyed.

Kristen evaded another missile from one of the destroyers near Chandelier. "Someone deal with these ships, there is a lot a fire coming from them. The Squadron provided some cover fire for Talisman, She turned toward another one of the cooling units and began to open fire. It's cover was blown off, followed by its its shielding and then the unit itself, she pulled up barely to avoid the blas. "Another Cooling unit down. That's number six." She spotted more Strigons. "Strigon team..." she stated. "Stop fighting, or I will destroy you all." She said to them.

"We have no choice. We cannot let you into Estovakia demon." One of Strigon's pilots stated. "I am not a Demon, I am an Angel." She stated as she dogfighted one of them. "Do you want to know what your leader told me? He told me that corrupt governments and marred lands aren't worth defending!" She said as she dogfighted. "There is only one thing worth defending, and that is the future." The Strigon spoke, "You have destroyed many of our comrades, our darkest dreams now have you in them, dark angel of Emmeria. We cannot let you bring more war to Estovakia." Kristen dogfighted with them more. "Is this what it is about? Is this what your general has told you? This war is over, I have accepted this fact, those who haven't accepted that war must end are nothing but weapons to be used!" She stated.

"Prepare Stauros for Launch, initiate loading." She broke from combat, toward Chandelier's loading chute, and fired an SOD dispenser into the chute. She then focused on Strigon again.

* * *

General Sokovich slammed his fist on the command room's mapscreen. "Someone kill that woman. Damn her! Kill her! Kill her! Kill her!" He got on the com system. "Landsford. I will kill you, I swear that I will kill you." He then spoke to his subordinate. "Work quicker, I want Chandelier loaded!"

One of the soldiers manning a console spoke, "Sir, we're working as fast as we can." Sokovich drew his gun and killed the soldier that stated that. "You, take his place, work faster than he did, or you will die!" Sokovich did not know that his words were carried on the radio.

* * *

"Strigon team, what kind of leader kills his own men? Do you not see what he is now? He has gone insane. Is he worth fighting for? Is this worth fighting for? Because I am fighting for someone very dear to me." Kristen stated.

"Who?" One Strigon asked. Kristen spoke, "If you must know, he's a doctor." This managed to get a response from the Strigons. "Doctor Anders? You're the one he spoke of?" Kristen nodded. "Yes." There was a moment that seemed like forever, until one of Strigon team's pilots spoke. "General Sokovich, this war is over, end this at once."

"What?" Sokovich stated.

"This is Lieutenant Tosha Miyajek. Your war is over General. We will not fight for you anymore. The demon you spoke of is willing to forsake war. We are willing to do the same. She is not a demon, she is an Angel."

Sokovich spoke, "Treason! Treason! How dare you! All defenses, shoot down everything. Kill everything!" The General's staff in Chandelier spoke, "No General. This war is over, it's too much now." The General opened fire in his command center. "Computer, Directive Zero, Execute." The Chandelier's computer spoke, "Voiceprint ID confirmed, Directive Zero activated." The General escaped the room.

"Garuda, this is Lieutenant Vasyev. General Sokovich has escaped, but he's locked us out of the computers. We can't shut down Chandelier. You'll have to destroy this base."

* * *

"Lieutenant, evacuate your men from Chandelier, hurry." Kristen noted. Strigon's fighters took up formation with her. "We will fight with you Garuda, for the glory of our country, and for the promise of the future." Kristen spoke, "Strigon focus on Chandelier's defenses, we'll focus on the cooling units, All Emmerian Squadrons. The Estovakians are not hostiles, repeat, not hostiles. Focus solely on Chandelier, cover the evacuation from it. The Combined Emmerian and Estrovakian squadrons focused their firepower down on Chandelier. Kristen and one of the Strigons opened fire on one of the cooling units. "Cooling unit down. Three remaining."

"Prepare Stauros for launch, initiate loading." The mechanical voice of Chandelier's computer said. "Someone take that out!" Tosha responded. "I got it." He entered the Chute and began firing on the shell in the chute. "Thank you, we can't let one of these shells past us." Kristen stated.

"This is Sky Kid, me and Lanner have got another one." Ghosteye spoke, "One cooling unit remaining." Kristen spoke, "I've got it, She opened fire on the last unit, and kept on firing until an explosion errupted from it. Chandelier groaned under its own weight as the glacier it was built on shifted. Ghosteye spoke, "That monster's got a backup unit. An Extra cooling unit." Shamrock spoke, "The little girl was right. That thing still isn't dead."

"Thermal Scan data confirmed. I don't believe this. The backup unit is within Chandelier itself." Ghosteye stated.

"We can't do this, we're being hammered out here." One of Kristen's pilots said. Shamrock spoke. "Leave this to me, I'll go in for a closer look."

"Don't be stupid Shamrock, you'll get full of holes before you can get close." One of the pilots stated.

"This is Garuda Two, I'm going in alone and at low altitude." Ghosteye responded, "Garuda Two, that's too dangerous."

"I know it's dangerous, but it's time for me to dance with the angels." Shamrock stated. Shamrock went in low, and entered the loading shute. The Automated defenses fired in the tunnel. "Almost there, just a little further, gotcha." One of the guns in the chute managed to score a hit on one of Shamrock's engines.

Shamrock spoke, "Did you get the data?"

Ghosteye spoke, "Data confirmed, now pull up Garuda Two."

"I'm loosing thrust, but maybe I won't need it." Shamrock stated. "Lets see what these angel wings can do." Shamrock's fighter crashed. "Marcus! Marcus!" Kirsten stated. "Shamrock!"

Ghosteye spoke, "All planes, get in there and save shamrock. He's gotta be alive!" Kristen spoke, "Easy Ghosteye, I've got the cooling unit."

"Prepare Stauros for launch. Initiate loading." The Computer stated. "Oh no you don't All fighters, cover me." She dove toward the front of Chandelier, as the remaining fighters provided her with cover fire to draw off their attacks. She did her best to evade the defenses, when she dipped into the stauros chute. The shell had already made it down the chute. "Stauros loading complete, prepare to fire in five..." She had to get through this. "Four..." There were too many people at stake. "Three..." Jason... " Two..." Marcus... "One" She fired her last missiles at the cooling unit. The explosion erupted in the tunnel and she managed to see an opening in the tunnel, she shot out of it.

Chandelier began to move further, as the battery was placed under intense pressure from the fragmenting glacier. It's barrel began to open like a giant maw. Ghosteye spoke, "It's vital area is inside the barrel." Kristen flew toward the weapon's maw. "Time to end this." Suddenly shots barely missed Talisman, an SU 47 was tailing her from behind. "Now you die Garuda, like your friend. Die!" It was Sokovich in a SU 47. Kristen entered the Barrel, with Sokovich behind her. "Die! Die! Die!" He screamed as he fired everything at Kristen in the barrel. His missiles impacted in the barrel, and Kristen opened fire on the core inside. The Barrel exploded, and only Kristen's fighter emerged from it. It was trailing smoke. Everyone could hear a wrenching scream on the radio. "No!"

Chandelier began to fall to pieces, like a beast of destruction being defeated. However Kristen's fighter was not fairing well. "I can't keep her up. Ejecting!" Kristen reached up and pulled the eject cable. She was shot from her fighter with incredible force as the Ejection seat fired, Suddenly her parachute opened and she began to descent. Her fighter crashed into the sea. She didn't need it anymore anyway. She watched as the angel of mercy and destruction finally crashed into the sea.

As she descended, she noticed the crashed form of a Raptor floating in the water, and she manuvered her parachute close to it. With excellent timing, she managed to land on the raptor's fuselage. She released her parachute and moved up to the cockpit. Pulling the emergency release, she started unstrapping Shamrock from the fighter. She put all of her strength into pulling him from the cockpit, but the fighter started to sink fast into the sea. Grabbing the emergency raft from Shamrock's ejection seat, she inflated it, and managed to drag Shamrock onto it. She climbed into it herself, and she thanked the manufacturer of these rafts that they could hold two pilots instead of one. It was times like that she was grateful Emmeria didn't cut corners on the defense budget. Shamrock came through, as the fighter began to slip into the frozen sea.

"Did you do it? Is it done?" Marcus asked. Kristen spoke. "Yes, it's all over." She stated. In the distance, she noticed an approaching patrol boat. "We can stop fighting now, there's no more need for weapons." She heard a fighter fly by overhead.

* * *

She and Marcus were rescued by the Estovakian Survivors on the Patrol Boat, and brought to what was left of Chandelier. The Estovakians also started to treat Shamrock's injuries, as she approached an old Estovakian Major who had just arrived, and was nearby a Helicopter. "Greetings, I am Major Grigori Antovich, of the Estovakian Army, and the Provisional Estovakian Government." He stated.

"I am here, on behalf of the Estovakian Government, to offer you and Emmeria a cease fire. You have fought us on every front, destroyed every army we sent against you, destroyed even Aigaion itself. We have nothing left to fight you with. If you were to set foot on Estovakia, nothing in this world would stop you. We surrender to you Garuda." He bowed before Kristen.

Suddenly something, that was once done in Emmerian History, repeated; Kristen smiled. Not just any smile, but one that was in the same spirit as the Golden King himself. "I accept your cease fire, and you do not need to surrender." She grabbed the Major's arms, "Lets just end this terrible war that has taken so much away from all of us."

* * *

Two Days later

Kristen stepped off the Helicopter, with Shamrock in a wheelchair. To the cheers of thousands who had gathered to greet her. Now, the war was truly over. She walked, as she was greeted by friends and family.

But there were so many who were not here for this day. She walked toward her parents and hugged them both, she held to them for quite some time before she released them, and approached Jason. She embraced him in her arms.

It was a brand new day.

* * *

A man was sitting, in a lone chair, within a large room. Before him was a laptop computer, and a large window to a mansion. "So, the Estovakians have failed?" Lightning erupted in the distance.

"It is no matter, our plans will not be interrupted." He stated.

A man behind him spoke, "Sir, we're ready to recover Garuda Team's fighters."

He spoke, "How long?"

"Ten years to analyze the data." The man stated.

"It is no consequence, we Belkans know patience well. And wait we shall." He then typed on a keyboard and pilot data began to appear on it. The Demon Lord, Mobius One, Yellow Thirteen, Solo Wing Pixy, Heartbreak One, Blaze, Edge, Chopper, Archer, Pasternak, Shamrock, and Talisman. Data had been gathered on all of these pilots. The Computer spoke. "Analysis Ready..."

Lightning Erupted again...

* * *

**Author's Note: I wish to thank all my readers and reviewers. Without your support, this fanfic would've never been completed. Also, this ending is different than the one in the game. I just think the game's ending dose not do the story justice, so I've created my own.  
**


	17. Epilogue

Ace Combat 6: Garuda's Angel

Epilogue: A Brand New Day

Melissa and Marcus Lampert's Residence

Gracemeria, Five Years Later.

Jason arrived at a house in Gracemeria's Residential district to the sight of children preparing a barbecue outside. He stepped out and was greeted by both Marcus and Melissa. "Hello again Doctor Anders." Melissa stated with a smile. Marcus walked forward. "Hey Doc! Great to see you here, where's the General at?" Jason smiled. "Nice to see you again Marcus, and don't worry about her, she'll be here." Jason sat down at the Table, with several other kids. Ever since the war, Melissa and Marcus took war orphans into their home. They were newly married now, and both of them seemed to be perfect for each other, as both understood loss. Melissa's husband was a pilot, and she was exactly what Marcus needed to heal.

* * *

Her attache continued to speak. "And at two you will be dedicating a school, and..." She mostly ignored the schedule that was made for her without her consent. "Yes... go on." She stated in a bored voice. She looked up from her desk. "Damn, General Roberts has to retire, so I get his job. I didn't want this." She stood up. "I'm taking the day off." She spoke to her secretary.

"But ma'am, the parliament is meeting on the issue of military oversight, you can't just.." Kristen turned around. "Sandra, take a look at my door. What dose it say?" She looked at her door to the office she was in. The name said the following.

Lt. General Kristen Landsford Anders

Kristen spoke, "That means I am the Goddess of my base, and when the goddess wants a day off for a barbecue, the goddess gets a day off for a barbecue. You can tell the parliament that I wanted a day off." She said as she walked away with a smile. Sandra shook her head. "That's what happens when you make a hot-shot combat pilot a General."

* * *

Kristen finally arrived at the Barbecue and climbed off her motorcycle. Walking into the yard, she spoke. "Hey love." She approached Jason and kissed him. Marcus came out with Matilda. "Hey Talisman, glad you showed up, the ribs are almost done." Kristen smiled, "Being a General is a pain in the ass, but I am at least glad I can escape here every once and a while. How are you Shamrock?"

Shamrock smiled, "Doing good." He stated. After the war, Marcus still resigned his combat status, it was Melissa that helped him heal from the war, and in a way, he also helped her heal. After they had married, Marcus helped Melissa take care of war orphans. Kristen took the promotion to General, at Melissa's request, so she could use her influence with the Emmerian Prime Minister to make sure that these children were not forgotten. If they wanted to cut the budget to war orphans, Kristen had enough prestige to remind those politicians what their parents were fighting for.

"Glad to hear it Marcus." Kristen stated. "And yes, I am starving, so bring out your famous barbecue Shamrock. Then we'll see to the rest of this holiday."

* * *

It was a ceremony that took place at the anniversary of the war's end. Kristen walked through the Cemetery with Jason at her side, toward a memorial with the names of the people who fell in the war. Everyone was carrying large bouquets of flowers. And they finally reached the memorial.

Dedicated to all those who gave their lives in the Anean Continental war.

Kristen knelt down and began to place the flowers at the Memorial, along with others who had come to the memorial this day to honour the dead. Flowers continued to be placed at the memorial.

But she did not feel that their lives were given in vain. They were all heroes. Kristen then stood at attention and saluted the memorial. Marcus followed up at Kristen's side.

Marcus knelt down to place flowers on two graves that held his late wife and daughter. Monica Lampert, and Jessica Lampert. He then stood up. "I miss them." Marcus stated.

"We've healed the best we can Shamrock." Marcus nodded. "I never thought I'd find love again Talisman." He said as he looked toward his new family. "And I am more convinced, we made the right choice. Talisman, this is what we've been fighting for." Kristen nodded. "C'mon, my brother, lets go watch the fireworks.

* * *

The End


End file.
